


Naruto boyfriend scenarios

by Anuyushi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 33,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Includes Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Sai, Sasuke, Kakashi, Orochimaru, Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi right now</p><p>♚[© 2015 |Emily Jones]♛</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How you meet

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on Quotev

Naruto:  
You yawned and finished setting the ramen cups in the sink. "Hey!" A boy called from outside. You sighed. You knew that voice anywhere. You clapped water from your hands and walked out. "Naruto! Nice to see ya here." You smiled. You worked at Ichiraku's ramen shop and Naruto was one of your regulars. "Thanks (y/n). Can I have beef?"  
You nodded. "Sure. The regular. Wait right here and I'll make you some."  
You finished and gave Naruto his ramen. You talked for the rest of the evening.

Gaara:  
You were walking down the street when a crowd of squealing girls ran passed you. You sighed. This happened any time the Kazekage left his house. You might as well greet him. You followed the swarm of girls and pushed your way to the front. Gaara looked mad at all the attention for once. You tried to get away but a girl pushed you on accident and you fell on the Kazekage. Everyone was silent instantly. "S-Sorry." You stuttered and stood up. Gaara followed you up. "Not a problem. It's my fault. Let me treat you to some food." He offered his hand. The girls went into chaos as they watched you and Gaara walk away.

Kiba:  
"Come on (y/n)!" Ino yelled. You were out training and you and Ino decided to practice jutsu. "Alright!"  
You were thinking about what to use to attack when a voice called from behind. "Hey! What's up?" A boy laughed. You turned around and met the face of Kiba. He gave you a toothy grin. "Well well well. (Y/n). Don't see you around here often."  
You nodded. "Yea. I'm usually studying. But I thought I could train for a bit." You answered. Kiba groaned. "You always study! Why don't you come with me? This new game shop just opened. Why don't I take ya there? My treat?" He winked. You nodded. "Sure. Thanks Kiba. For the rest of the day you and Kiba played video games.

Shino:  
You wiped away some tears and looked down. The group of bullies calling your name. You hid behind a tree, seeping blood from your mouth. A suddenly tickling on your arm caught you off guard. You looked down at the spot and noticed a small beetle crawling up your arm. You smiled slightly. Unlike most people, bugs fascinated you. They were so small. Like tiny animals. And you loved animals. "Well hello there. I'm going to name you (Pick a name) now."  
"Her name is Lizzy." A monotone voice answered. You looked up at a boy. He wore a long white coat and black glasses. "Oh.." You sighed. The boy held out a finger. The beetle took flight and landed on it. "I am Shino. You are (y/n). Nice to meet you."  
He knelt in front of you. "If that's what you want to name her though, go right ahead." Shino handed you the beetle.

 

Neji:  
You sat alone in detention. What did you do this time? Put forever glue on the teacher's chair. Totally worth it. Iruka had to take off his pants. You were supposed to be to only one here so it surprised you when the door opened. A boy walked through the door. You knew it was Neji. You giggled and waved to your classmate. "Hey Neji. Wazzup?"  
He sighed and sat down on the teacher's desk. "(Y/n). You're so evil. Iruka sensei is too embarrassed to even come watch you this time. What did you do last time? Oh yes. A bat in Hinata's desk-"  
"You know you liked that one."  
Neji smirked. "I guess I did a bit. But that's not the point. (Y/n) when are you going to start taking this seriously?"  
You looked away.  
"I see. I'll be back tomorrow for your next detention."  
Neji stood up and left.

Sai:  
You picked up a pack of pencils. Today was your first day at your new art school. You walked to your new school, signed in, and sat down. You had arrived early. Be punctual. Be good. Do not fail. That was your ninja way. Another student arrived and sat down. He had short black hair and simple attire. You stared straight ahead and paid no attention to the boy.  
"You are (y/n), yes?" He asked. You hummed a response.  
"You like to draw?"  
Your eyes finally snapped away and looked at him. "Yes. And you are?"  
"Sai. A pleasure to meet you (y/n)." He offered his hand. You shook it quickly and returned to you original position.  
"Well then, I'll see you in class (y/n)."

Sasuke:  
Rain drenched you down to your skin. You had run away from home and was now lost in the forest. Your mother was cruel and your father was dead so you felt no need to stay there anymore. "Hello?" You called. A sword was drawn somewhere and you froze in your tracks. Suddenly someone pushed you into a tree and held a blade to your throat. You looked at your attacker. It was Sasuke Uchiha. Rogue ninja from the hidden leaf. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm lost." You said with a shaky voice. Sasuke sighed and sheathed his sword. "Well then leave. Your trespassing."  
Your nodded then gasped. "Let me come with you!" You begged. Sasuke scoffed. "What use could you be?"  
"Please. I have nowhere to go."  
"Fine. But don't get in my way."

Kakashi: You sighed and stared at the new book from the "Makeout paradise". It was your favorite book series. Unfortunately you didn't have any money. A hand was suddenly placed on your shoulder. You turned around to see Kakashi Hatake. " oh. Hello Sensei." You smiled. The silver haired man nodded and looked at the books. "You read Make out Paradise?"  
You smiled and nodded. "Oh yea! They're the best!"  
Kakashi chuckled. "Nice to know I'm not the only one. Why do you look so sad?"  
You frowned. "I want to get the next book but I don't have any money."  
Kakashi chuckled. "Why didn't you say so? Always a pleasure to help out a fellow fan." He pulled out some money from his pocket and handed it to you. "Well (Y/N). Gotta go. I'll see ya later though. Enjoy the book." The sensei walked away and you instantly swooped up the book and took it to the counter.

Orochimaru: You followed Kabuto though the lab. "Where are we going Mister?" You asked.  
Kabuto grinned. "I'm taking you to meet Orochimaru dear (y/n)." The rest of the walk was silent and he eventually stopped at a pair of doors. "Ah. Here we are. Now remember. Be polite~." Kabuto pushed you in and slammed the doors. The room was dark. You looked around and gulped, a small torch lit a few yards away. "Orochimaru?" You asked. A man sat in a throne. He chuckled. "Ah (y/n). You came. It's nice to meet you."  
You shivered. This man gave off a creepy aura yet you felt slightly attracted to it. "Thanks." You bowed your head slightly. Orochimaru laughed. "I like this one Kabuto!"  
You turned around and saw Kabuto had walked in. "You do? Great. I thought she was a keeper."

Deidara: You were staring at a painting in a museum. You were the only one in the room until another man walked in. He wore a cloak and stood right beside you. "Tell me miss, what is your definition of art?"  
You thought for a moment. "Art can be anything right? Art can be everything."  
The man chuckled. "Interesting." He lowered his hood and looked at you. The man had long blonde hair and a shining eye. The other was covered up by a piece of metal. "I'm Deidara." He held out his hand. You shook it happily. "(Y/n). Nice to meet you."  
"You too. Wanna hang out sometime?"  
You nodded. "Sure. Here." You gave him your phone number and walked away.

Sasori: You worked at a local toy store. You often got weird customers but today a young man came in. He had red hair and a soft face. You smiled. "Hello. What can I get for you today?"  
The man turned to you. "Do you have any life sized dolls?"  
You nodded. "Yea. There's a stock in the back. Wanna check them out?"  
The man followed you in the back room and looked around. "These are too weak."  
You scratched your head. "Well then I can make you some if you want."  
The man nodded. "Yes. Come by my house tomorrow to make me some. I'm Sasori." He gave you his address and left.

Tobi: You sat outside of your house and stared into the distance. A shadow fell beside you and you tensed up. "Who are you?" You asked without looking.  
"Tobi." A young man laughed. You looked back at a man with an orange mask and a black cloak. You relaxed slightly but still kept her guard up. "What do you want?"  
Tobi sat down next to you.  
"Tobi saw senpai sad. He was traveling to land of fire and saw you."  
A light tint fell over your cheeks. "Well, thanks."


	2. Asking you out

Naruto: Each day Naruto visit you at the ramen shop. He always ordered the same thing and told you stories about his missions. You always listened. What he said was always interesting. You didn't mind not being able to speak for an hour. Suddenly he stopped while telling a story about his latest mission. "(Y/n)?"  
"Yea?"  
"I was wondering... Will you... Go on a date with me?"  
I stopped short. "A date?" You smiled. "Sure!"  
"Really?!"  
"Yea!"  
Naruto glomped you and laughed.

Gaara: You were eventually hired as Gaara's bodyguard when he left his house. He'd run his errands, do boring stuff, then at the end, Gaara would always buy you a treat. One day right before Gaara finished his work, he turned to you. "(Y/n)." He commented. You turned to the Kazekage. "Yes?"  
"You're coming on a date with me."  
"What?"  
"You heard me."  
You giggled. "Are you ordering me?"  
Gaara nodded. "Yes. And you're going to have fun. Let's go." The redhead grabbed your hand and dragged you to the nearest restaurant.

Kiba: You were just about to beat Kiba's high score when the boy called your name. Your character fell into a pit of lava. You groaned and turned around. "What?"  
He laughed and scratched his head. "I was wondering.. If you uhh..  Would be my girlfriend?"  
You breath caught and all you could do was nod.

Shino: Shino let a few of his beetles crawl around the ground. You watched them go this way at that with wonder. Shino sat beside you. Your own beetle was scurrying up and down with joy. A small pebble suddenly hit the back of your head. You grunted in pain and turned around. It was the group of bullies. "Hey look! Two freaks one stone!" The leader laughed. Shino stood up and fixed his glasses. "I will warn you only once to leave us alone." He sighed in a dark voice. The gang laughed harder. "What makes you think you can beat me eh?" One asked.

"(Y/n) cover your eyes."  
You obeyed and listened. A high pitched buzzing and screams of terror. The screaming was cut short and you opened your eyes. The boys were knocked out and the last of Shino's bugs disappeared into his jacket. "Are you alright?" He asked. You felt the back of your head and nodded. "Yes. Thank you."  
Shino nodded back. "Well. I was thinking. You'll be safer if we stick together. So, will you be my girlfriend?"  
A smile made its way to your face. "I'd love to."

Neji: You sat in the detention room for a month. Each day Neji watched you. Giving you lectures about your pranks and yada yada. You never really paid attention. Neji finally gave up and started reading from a book out loud to you. You weren't really listening but when you finally turned back in the first thing you heard was "-Be mine-"  
You jumped up quickly. "Ohmygosh! This is so sudden! I'd love to!"  
The look of horror on Neji's face was priceless. You knew it was from the book but you've had the longest crush on Neji and this was the perfect opportunity.

Sai: The latest art project was to draw something for someone in class. You didn't know anyone but Sai so you drew something for him. What came out was a cute little Chibi dog. The teacher finally told you to give the pictures off. You turned and handed it to the boy without any words. Right before you turned back around he passed you his portrait. You was stunned but took it anyway. It was a drawing of him asking you on a date.  
"You see, I'm not very good with emotions so I didn't know what a female would like."  
You stared at the picture and blinked a few times. "I suppose I could try."

Sasuke: You sat up from your new bed and walked out for breakfast. Sasuke was the only one there right now. He tossed you a piece of buttered toast. You took a bite and sat down. "Thanks. So uhh... I was hoping we could you know..." You trailed off.  
"A date?" Sasuke signed.  
You blushed and nodded.  
"Fine."  
That wasn't something you expected. "What?"  
"Weren't you listening? I said 'ok'."

Kakashi: You were deep into your new book. Someone suddenly banged their hand on the table and made the book fly out of your hand. You swooped and picked it up quickly. Kakashi sat down across from you. "Eh. Sorry about that (y/n). I tried calling your name but you didn't hear me."  
You laughed lightly. "It's okay. It's a good book."  
Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Well, wanna go to dinner later tonight?"  
"Like a date?"  
"You could say that."  
You closed your book. "Sure. That'd be awesome. And maybe after that we can go catch that new 'Makeout paradise' movie?"  
"Of course."

Orochimaru: The snake man was assessing your abilities. Finally he let you take a break. "(Y/n)." He whispered in your ear. You shivered once again. "Yes?"  
Orochimaru slithered in front of you. "I find you very fascinating. I wish to learn more about you."  
You blinked. Confused. "Uhh... Are you asking me out?"  
Orochimaru chuckled. "Oh (y/n). You know me so well~. So what's your answer?"  
"Alright."

Deidara: Deidara called you the next day and invited you out to lunch. You happily agreed and met Deidara at a BBQ house. You laughed and talked all evening.  
"So, how much do you like clay art (y/n)?" He asked. You smiled. "I love all kinds of art."  
Deidara pulled something from his pocket and handed it to you. When you opened your hand, a small clay bird looked up at you. You gasped. "It's beautiful!"  
Deidara smiled. "I knew you'd like it. Would you like to go out some more?"  
"Yes!"

Sasori: You arrived at Sasori's house at around 9' and got to work right away. Sasori overlooked you the whole time, asking for this or that. It took you almost four hours to make a doll that Sasori liked. "You will come back tomorrow (y/n)." He ordered.  
"Are you asking me out?"  
Sasori frowned. "That's on a need to know basis."  
"So yes?"

Tobi: Tobi kept coming back every night for the next week. You sat out on the porch and waited Tobi to come. He came one night and sat beside you. "Hey (y/n)." He wiggled slightly. You laughed quietly. "Yes?"  
"Will you be my girlfriend?"  
You blushed. "Sure. But I should be allowed to see your face soon."  
Tobi giggled. "Soon."


	3. Your first date

Naruto: Naruto wanted a simple date. So all night you and him watched the stars. It was really pretty and at one point Naruto shared some sugar cookies.

Gaara: The Kazekage couldn't go anywhere without fan girls so you and him decided to stay home and play board games. You lost but it was still fun.

Kiba: Kiba took you out for roller skating. When you got there you felt really excited and was the first one to run on the roller rink, which also means you were also the first one to fall.

 

Shino: The bug keeper set up a picnic for you and him. You laughed and talking all evening and when nightfall came, he walked you home.

Neji: Neji was still flustered about the two of you dating so you decided to pick a place. To make it simple, you and Neji walked around the park for a while then headed home alone, a grin on your face. Neji will warm up to you in no time.

Sai: Sai was simple. He didn't know what girls liked so he brought you to an art museum. He thought you might have liked it. Though you looked stone-faced the whole time, you really did like it.

Sasuke: Sasuke Uchiha. He wasn't much the dating type. When you woke up the next morning and got ready for your date, you expected somewhere classy. But Sasuke ended up taking you on a boat ride. It was really nice though. It's amazing he asked you out at all. Considering how much he avoided Karin.

Kakashi: Your date was exactly how you guys had planned. You ate at a nice restaurant then you and Kakashi went to see Make out Paradise the movie. At one point during the film Kakashi used his Sharingan. It confused you why he did but whatever.

Orochimaru: For an "S Class" Super villain, Orochimaru had good taste. He put on a quick disguise and you and him went to a reptile exhibit. The whole time you talked about different Jutsu or admired the snakes.

Deidara: The artist took you to a waterfall. For hours you both just watched the beautiful water fall.

Sasori: The date wasn't very interesting. Sasori showed you his puppets and you ended up playing pretend all night.

Tobi: Tobi brought you to a candy store. You bought a ton of candy to fill your pockets then went to the circus. Tobi volunteered for a high wire trick and he almost fell. You guys had fun and the Akatsuki member walked you home after.


	4. He gets jealous

Naruto: You and Naruto were walking down the street when someone ran up next to you both. He gave you a toothy grin then frowned at Naruto. "Hey babe. Ditch this loser and hang with me. You'll have a great time~." He whispered the last part seductively and ran his fingers closer to your breasts slowly. You squeaked and jumped back, almost hitting into a furious Naruto. "Hey! Leave her alone!" He roared and reared his fist back. It happened so fast. The boy went flying and hit the ground with a painful THUD. You hugged Naruto tightly, thanking him over and over.

Gaara: You were raiding Gaara's fridge when Kankuro walked in. "Hey (y/n). Can you see if there's any Jelly? I really wanna sandwich."  
You nodded and began scanning the fridge. "I don't see any. Sorry."  
Kankuro sighed. "I was sure there was some. Here, let me check." The puppet master pushed you over a bit and began looking in the back of the fridge. "Hu. Guess you're right. Oh well." When Kankuro tried to pull back you found out you guys were stuck. "Pull!" You growled and tried to get out of the fridge. A snap was heard and you and Kankuro went flying backwards. You fell on the sand brother in pain. "Owie." You muttered and rubbed your head. At the worst timing Gaara came walking in, saw you both, and grabbed Kankuro's collar. You had to explain again and again what really happened.

Kiba: You were visiting the local animal shelter with Kiba. He had to use the bathroom real quick and ran off. You kept looking at the puppies when one of the employees walked up beside you. "Any catch you eye?" He asked. You smiled. "Their all so cute! I can't pick just one!"  
The man laughed. "They are hu? I have some more puppies in the back room if you wanna see."  
You nodded happily and followed the employee into the back storage room. You looked around. The room was filled with empty boxes. "There's no puppies in here." You pouted. The man suddenly pinned you to a wall and started kissing your neck. You were terrified and began calling for Kiba. Instantly the boy banged open the door and tackled the worker down, clawing at his face.  
You guys left the animal shelter. Kiba was carrying you and trying to reassure you that you were safe.

Shino: You and Shino were in an ice cream shop. Though your new boyfriend had to stay away from the freezer because it was to cold for the beetles. He let you pick out some ice cream as he "examined" the cakes. The door clicked open and a young man walked inside. Your small beetle chirped with fear. The man stood beside you. "What flavors are good?" He asked you. The man caught Shino's attention and he looked up and watched him suspiciously. "Well Strawberry and Mint are good. But I like lots of ice cream." You responded. The man nodded and ordered two mint and chocolate. "Would you like one?" He smiled.  
Shino pushed him away. "Stay away from (y/n). I need not ask twice." He murmured. You rolled your  eyes. "Aww. He was just being nice. Are you jealous?"  
Shino's cheeks tainted pink. "No. I don't want you talking to other men. That is all."  
"Jellyyyy" you whispered.  
Shino gruffed and ordered some ice cream.

Neji: "Neji please talk to me." You begged. You two were sitting in a park and the Hyuga wouldn't say anything. You sighed and stood up. "Then I'm gonna find some boys who appreciate me." You giggled and skipped away, knowing that caught his attention. You ran up to a boy sitting on a bench and waved. "Heya! I'm (y/n)! Wanna go somewhere fun?"  
You knew he would have taken that the wrong way and that's exactly what you wanted. Neji would step in. And that's what you hoped. The boy smiled. "Sure!"  
Just as you planned Neji twisted you around. "What are you doing (y/n)?" He spat. You smiled. "I knew you really cared." You giggled and hugged Neji tightly.

Sai: You were at the local library looking for manga. Sai was around somewhere. You didn't know where though. A book you wanted was to high for you to reach and you looked at it sadly. A man's hand reached over you and plucked the book you wanted. He handed it to you and smiled. "There ye are darlin'."  
"Thanks." You replied in a monotone voice and began to walk away. "Aww dat ain't no way to thank thee. Why not a little peck it the cheek eh?" He grabbed your arm and tapped his cheek. You tried to tug away but his grip was to tight. You grunted and spat in his face. "Leave me alone." You warned.  
"Aww darlin'. I just want ye little kiss."  
Small black and white spiders began to crawl up the man. He let you go and tried to pull them off. Sai walked down the row. "I don't know much about emotions, but I don't think she likes that." He told the man. The man grunted and started ripping away the spiders. Sai took your hand and led you away.

Sasuke: You were sitting on the porch when Jugo walked out. He smiled at you and walked into the forest. A little while later the man returned with a stray cat. "Hey (y/n). Look what I found." He laughed. You giggled quietly and pet the cat's ears. "It's so cute!"  
Sasuke walked outside. "A cat? What's going on?"  
You smiled. "He brought back a cat. Isn't he cute?"  
Sasuke frowned and pulled you inside. "Sasuke what's the big idea?" You asked. He sighed. "If you are to pet any male like that, I would like it to be me." He ordered, making you blush. Who knew Sasuke would get jealous of a small cat?

Kakashi: The Copy ninja was taking you for a walk. You guys were strolling around the Hokage's house talking about various topics when a smell caught your nose. "Oh wow. Kakashi what is that delicious smell?" You swooned.  
"It seems the dessert cart is out. Would you like something?"  
You nodded happily and Kakashi took you to the cart. "Now then. What would you like?" He asked. While you were thinking, a man walked up next to you. You paid no attention until he started nudging you. "Excuse me, is there something you need?" You frowned at him. He chuckled. "Yes. There is." He began touching your hair. You smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me!"  
Kakashi suddenly had him pinned to the ground and was sitting on his chest. "Now I don't think she likes that. Why don't you run along and find some other girl?"

Orochimaru: You were letting Orochimaru brush your hair. It was soothing and while he was, the poor test subjects were safe so you let him. He was going slowly, small layers at a time. Eventually you felt like falling asleep but the doors opened and you flinched awake. Kabuto walked in. "Lady (y/n), can you please come with me for some more tests?"  
You were about to get up when Orochimaru's hand pushed you back down. "Now now, (y/n) doesn't need any today. She can stay with me." He chuckled lightly and waved Kabuto away. When his assistant was gone, you smiled. "You were so jealous."

Deidara: Deidara was letting you meet his friends. They all seemed like a nice bunch besides one man. He had white hair and kept staring at you. Deidara finally spat at him. "Knock it off Hidan." He ordered and pushed you away. You laughed. "Are you jealous?"  
"No."

Sasori: You were working on a puppet and started on the lower half. Sasori's aura changed suddenly and he growled. "(Y/n). May I work on it?" He asked. You nodded. "Uhh sure. If you want to."  
The red head pushed you aside and began working.

Tobi: You were sitting in class late when a boy came in. He was given detention and sat next to you. You looked outside and sighed. This would be the time Tobi would come. The man wolf whistled. "God, you have such a good body. Wanna see how sturdy it is?"  
You squeaked. "N-No thanks."  
The window crashed open and Tobi ran for the boy. He tried to run away but Tobi grabbed his collar and punched his face. The man ran away and Tobi turned to you. "Are you alright (y/n)?"  
You sighed in relief. "Yea. Thanks."


	5. You get jealous

Naruto: You were watching Naruto train when his teammate walked up. "Hey Naruto!" Sakura called. The blonde looked up from his work and smiled. "Heyyy Sakura! What are you doing here?"  
You jumped up and stood beside Naruto. "Yea. What ARE you doing here?"  
You felt the sudden need to protect Naruto. Sakura looked confused but she shrugged it off. "Kakashi Sensei has a mission for us."  
You sighed in relief for reasons you didn't know. When Sakura left, Naruto turned to you. "Were you jealous?"  
"No!"

Gaara: You were walking with Gaara to hand in some paperwork. Politics wasn't really your thing but it was nice to hang out with the Kazekage. On the way there a girl approached you both. She giggled. "Hey Gaara-San~."  
She flipped her hair. The Kazekage almost passed her when the girl grabbed his arm and giggled. "Why not ditch this pig and come with me?" She bat her eyelashes.  
You fumed up and grabbed the girl's throat. "I think you should leave." You growled. The girl squeaked and ran off. Gaara rolled his eyes and put an arm around you.

Kiba: You and Kiba were walking around the dog park. Akamaru was tugging on the leash happily. You smiled. Normally Akamaru would never be on a leash but lately he's been running off. You guys decided to take a break by a tree. While you were sitting, Akamaru jumped on his master and licked his face repeatedly. Kiba chuckled and scratched Akamaru's back. You found yourself feeling upset and glomped Kiba. You both fell over. "Pet me?" You begged. Kiba smiled and began stroking your hair.

Shino: The beetle keeper was taking you to a BBQ. Your small beetle was running up and down in your sleeve.  
When you arrived a group of people looked awfully familiar. The gang surrounded you both. "We just keep running into each other don't we?" The leader grinned. A girl you didn't recognize pushed passed him and frowned. "Don't hurt the boy! He's super cute." She giggled. Shino just scoffed. The girl twirled a skirt. "So what's your name cutie?"  
That did it. You jumped forward and attacked the girl. The others fell back and watched the fight. Shino quickly pulled you back.  
You growled. "I don't want anyone talking to you like that."  
You knew Shino smiled. "Are you jealous?"  
A blush formed over your cheeks. "Of course not!"

Neji: Your boyfriend was visiting his family. You had met his uncle and cousin. Neji's cousin was named Hinata. She sat beside Neji during dinner. You sat on his other side. All dinner you kept casting glances at the young girl. Eventually you found yourself trying to cut dinner short or causing problems to keep Hinata away from Neji. Finally dinner ended and you pulled Neji away.  
"(Y/n). If you were jealous I would have left if you asked." He sighed.  
You yipped. "I wasn't jealous!!!"

Sai: You and Sai decided to go to a seasonal festival. An awkward tension ripped between you both. Neither of you knew how to act like boyfriend and girlfriend. A girl with long blonde hair waved you over to a small booth. You guys sat down. It was Ino from Team 10. "Hey guys. I wasn't expecting you to to come." She giggled. You nodded and spaced out. "We are trying to be the perfect couple." You muttered. Sai smiled. "Yes. I thought this festival would be fun."  
Ino grinned. "Oh that's great!" She scoot closer to Sai. You snapped suddenly and glared at the blonde. "I would like it if you didn't try to hit on my boyfriend."  
Ino turned red. "What!? N-No! I wasn't-!"  
You took Sai's hand and led him away.

Sasuke: You and Sasuke were sitting at home, watching a movie called "Smiley" it was a horror movie Sasuke really liked. The main character was video chatting with her friend when you decided to get up and make popcorn. When you returned, Karin, the other girl on the team was sitting next to Sasuke, whispering something into the annoyed boy's ear. Your grip on the bowl tightened and you shoved yourself between Karin and Sasuke. You offered popcorn to your boyfriend and continued watching the movie, ignoring a fumed Karin.

Kakashi: During a bell challenge with Kakashi's team you felt like watching his students. They were doing really good. Suddenly Sakura and Naruto disappeared and Kakashi took out his book. You watched him read from Make out Paradise. Kakashi's cheeks turned red and he chuckled. You frowned. Probably a lemon scene. "Hey!" You yelled. Kakashi jumped in surprise and put his book away.

Orochimaru: You waited in your room for Orochimaru to finish with his test subjects. An hour or so passed and your door clicked open. Orochimaru walked in. Instantly you noticed scratch marks in his arm. "What happened?" You asked. The man shrugged. "A little girl got mad." He smirked. You growled. A bubbling on your stomach. You walked right passed Orochimaru. "Where are you going?" He asked.  
"To find that girl!"

Deidara: You and Deidara were visiting a local village. You guys stopped at an art store real quick so he could buy some more clay. He had picked out some and was waiting for the lady at the counter to get off the phone. She noticed there was people at the register and turned around. The girl saw Deidara and dropped the phone. "Oh. Hello." She leaned oh the counter and played with her hair.  
Deidara blinked and put the clay on the counter. "I just want to buy this."  
The girl giggled. "Of course hottie."  
That did it. You threw a clay pot at the woman and dragged Deidara out, leaving the money on the counter for the clay. Deidara whistled. "Remind me not to make you mad."

Sasori: Sasori took you to a puppet show. It was a cheap one. The girls in the back could be seen. But your mother always taught you that it's the thought that counted. You found yourself enjoying the show. The intermission came and the two girls came out from behind the back. They skipped up to Sasori and smiled. "Hey wanna hang some time?"  
You pulled a screwdriver from your pocket (for the puppets) and pointed it at the girls. They quickly got the idea and ran off.

Tobi: You were sitting in the Akatsuki hideout with Tobi. The other members were hanging out and laughing with each other. Konan walked up to you. She turned to Tobi. "Can you help me with something. Deidara and me can't agree on something."  
Tobi went to sit up but you grabbed his arm. "Please don't go." You pouted then glared at Konan. Tobi giggled. "Alright. Sorry Konan."


	6. You get sick

Naruto: All afternoon Naruto ran back and forth, getting medicine, water, blankets. To be blunt, the blonde spoiled you and refused to leave your side until you were better.

Gaara: When you felt sick, Gaara took your temperature. When you were indeed sick, the Kazekage carried you to bed and sat beside you. He stared at the wall for hours and waited for you to need something. When you did he moved faster than Flash. You wished you got sick more often.

Kiba: With all your roughhousing and useless cleaning abilities, it was a wonder you hadn't gotten sick before. Kiba walked you around often, using his own method of healing. He wouldn't let you sleep for long and thought having fresh air would make you better. You did get better eventually.

Shino: When you got sick, Shino insisted you stayed home. He came over twice a day to check on you and give you small treats. (Beetle's name) also would tell Shino how you were feeling every once in awhile.

Neji: It wasn't often you would get sick. When you did Neji didn't come visit. It made you sad and when you had asked him why Neji said "I would have never left."  
Which made his disappearance feel better.

Sai: You knew you had gotten sick. You didn't care though. You returned to school the next day and told nobody. After you started coughing up blood, Sai eventually pulled the secret out of you and took you home instantly.

Sasuke: You woke up the next morning with an aching head cold. You had told Sasuke but his response was to "Shake it off"

Kakashi: When you didn't come in for work the next morning, Kakashi became suspicious and visit you at your house. You had told him you weren't feeling well and the Sensei called in to stay with you. You guys watched movies and ate sweets all day.

Orochimaru: When you told Orochimaru you were sick, he became fascinated and took you to Kabuto's lab. All day he did different tests from X-Rays to blood tests. At around dinner he got bored after finding out it was just a bug and took you to your room to sleep.

Deidara: Deidara watched you 24/7. He never left your side and you had you push him out of the bathroom whenever he followed you in. It's nice to know he cared though.

Sasori: When Sasori heard you were sick, he went to the closest village immediately and bought you some medicine. It helped and soon you were back to normal.

Tobi: When you checked your temperature you found you were sick. You sighed and tried to hide it from Tobi. You don't know how, but Tobi figured it out and completely overreacted. He rushed you to the hospital though it was only a small head cold.


	7. Your first kiss

Naruto: You had a bag of cookies. When Naruto noticed you were eating one of his favorite snacks besides ramen, he begged for some.  
"No!" You cried again.  
Naruto pouted and watched you eat another cookie. Something lit in his eyes suddenly and he bit the other half of the cookie. Your cheeks heated up and you watched Naruto bite closer. Your lips touched and you froze. The blonde licked some crumbs from your lips and pulled away. "I win." He grinned.

Gaara: You were playing chess with the Kazekage. He took your last pawn and you fell back. "I'm dead. I'm so dead." You repeated and moved your queen. Gaara took it with a rook. Finally he got you in checkmate. "I knew it." You gasped. Gaara smiled lightly. "Oh well." He stood up and took your hand. "What are you-?"  
You were cut off by Gaara crashing his lips into yours. You gasped in the kiss and closed your eyes. Neither of you wanted to stop but you had to pull away for air.

Kiba: You and Kiba had gone to the movies. When the lights dimmed down Kiba turned to you. "Isn't this perfect?" He chuckled.  
"What is?"  
"The scene."  
He pulled you onto his lap and licked your cheek softly. Your face turned red and your heart almost stopped. "K-Kiba?"  
The boy moved and licked over your lips. When he moved away you practically jumped up and kissed him roughly.

Shino: You both were sitting at a small playground. It was quiet and you were both okay with that. You guys didn't need to talk to feel a bond. You sat in your own thoughts and soaked up the warmth of the sun. Shino turned to you. "(Y/n)..." He whispered.  
"Yea?"  
"Will you... Kiss me?" He asked softly. You blushed lightly and nodded, leaning towards the beetle keeper. You closed the space and it was just the two of you. Shino's lips were soft and you wrapped your arms around his neck. You stopped for air for a split second and returned to your original position. When you stopped kissing you yawned and laid your head on Shino's shoulder.

Neji: You were in detention again and Neji walked in. "Your so much trouble." He laughed lightly.   
You jumped up and sat beside him. "I am hu?"  
"What did you do?"  
 You smirked. "I put that thing right there." You pointed to Neji's left. He turned around. "I don't see any-" when Neji turned back to face you, your lips connected. It was only for a moment before Neji jumped back but it was worth it.

Sai: You were sitting with Sai in the library. Both of you reading about how to date someone. Sai hummed an 'ah'.  
It caught your attention and you looked up. "What?"  
"Well it says here 'Most couples kiss.'" Sai responded.  
You frowned. "What's a kiss?"  
Sai read for another second. "Well it's like putting our lips together."  
You tapped your chin. "Then we should try it yes?"  
Sai nodded. "Yes. That seems like a good idea."  
You both faced each other and leaned in. When your lips connected you became confused. What now? Sai kissed a bit harder. You followed his actions and returned the gesture. You felt your breath run out and pushed your boyfriend back. He took a breath too. You noticed tons of people staring at you. "What are they looking at?" You asked.  
Sai frowned. "I am not sure. Is kissing not the thing couples do?"  
You shrugged.

Sasuke: You were making breakfast for everyone. Sasuke was waiting impatiently on the couch. When you were done you gave the first plate to Sasuke. He frowned. "Finally."  
And began to dig in. You smiled. "You have some on your face." You picked up a napkin and began to wipe Sasuke's face. The boy grabbed your hand and leaned in, suddenly kissing your lips softly. When he pulled away you were stunned.

Kakashi: You and Kakashi were at home reading your new book copies when the Sensei looked up. "Uh (y/n)?" He grinned.  
"What?"  
"You realize we've been dating for a while and never kissed?"  
You nodded. "Yea."  
"Would you like to change that?"  
 You nodded slowly and a moment of pure happiness hit you when Kakashi lowered his mask. Before you saw his face though, he covered your eyes and leaned in. You kissed for a good amount of time before pulling back. Kakashi uncovered your eyes but his mask was already back on.   
"Drat." You grumbled. Kakashi chuckled. "Oh well. Maybe another time."

Orochimaru: You finished your day of testing and retired to your room. Orochimaru came to visit a while later and sat on the bed with you, taking about whatever topic you brought up. Finally, he had to cover your mouth to get you to stop talking. "(Y/n)." He hissed softly.   
"Yes?"  
The villain suddenly kissed you. His snake-like tongue tasting your lips and exploring your mouth. He finally pulled away and wiped off some saliva. "Shut up okay?" He said with a smile. You laughed quietly.

Deidara: Deidara was teaching you how to make clay sculptures when he froze and sighed.  
"(Y/n)?"  
You looked up. "Yea?"  
"May I please... Kiss you?"   
Your face heated up. "I don't k-know. If you want t-to then-"   
The artiest bolted up and pulled your face close. He kissed you roughly then sat back down without saying anything.

Sasori: You were sitting beside Sasori working on another puppet. An arm snaked around your waist and Sasori moved your chin so you looked at him. "(Y/n)... You don't know how bad... I want to kiss you right now." He whispered. You gulped. "Then kiss me."  
He leaned in and you tasted his lips. They were sweet and incredibly soft. Sasori bit your bottom lip quickly then licked it. You finally let him enter and Sasori explored your mouth. Finally you pulled away for air and your face was beat red.

Tobi: You allowed the Akatsuki member inside and was sittings on the couch when a kiss scene came up. You shifted slightly and though about what it would be like to kiss Tobi. He was thinking the same thing and turned to you. "Close your eyes please?"  
You obeyed and felt his lips on yours. Tobi's hand covered your eyes just in case. You enjoyed kissing him alot more than you thought. When you finally pulled away and opened your eyes, Tobi's mask was back in place.


	8. When you spend the night at their house

Naruto: When Naruto asked if you wanted to spend the night you practically fainted from happiness. You ate ramen for dinner and had to share a bed with Naruto because his apartment was so small. It was alright though.

Gaara: Gaara offered if you wanted to spend the night. You agreed and followed the Kazekage to the mansion. There was so many rooms that he let you choose your own. But during the middle of the night you snuck into Gaara's room and crawled into his bed.

Kiba: You could sleep anywhere. Lights on or off, blankets or no. Bed or not. You weren't picky. So when Kiba asked if you wanted to spend the night, you happily agreed. Though you were given a bed, you woke up in the middle of the night and crawled onto the floor. Kiba awoke a little while later and joined you on the ground. In the morning, everyone was sleeping on the ground.

Shino: You asked Shino if you could spend the night at his house. He agreed and led you there. His house was dark with a warm hint.  
The beetle keeper showed you around for a while then let you go to bed. You awoke early the next morning and watched a few beetles in small habits scurry around until Shino woke up.

Neji: Neji reluctantly agreed to let you spend the night. You still felt uncomfortable around Hinata so you snuck into Neji's room during the night and fell asleep in a chair.

Sai: Sai had read that couples spend the night at each others house so you agreed to spend the night at Sai's. His house was full of paintings and unfinished drawings and instead of sleeping, the both of you looked at pictures all night.

Sasuke: Since you both already lived on the same house, you and Sasuke had a sleepover in his room. You had a sleeping bag and slept on the floor but it was alright. Maybe next time you can sleep in the bed.

Kakashi: It was after training and Kakashi asked if you wanted to spend the night. You agreed. When you got there, you looked through Kakashi's books and had a nice dinner then went to bed. You had to wake up early though and go train.

Orochimaru: Orochimaru let you sleep in his room tonight. For an unknown reason he slipped away at midnight and returned before the sun came up. You were awake when he came back. Orochimaru sat on his bed and awaited for morning to come.

Deidara: When Deidara asked if you wanted to spend the night you brought all the clay you could buy and ended up making clay figures all night instead of sleeping.

Sasori: You finished the last puppet Sasori ordered and was about to head for home when Sasori refused. "It's to late. Just stay here and go home tomorrow." He had said. So you ended up sleeping on his couch and hung out at his house all day.

Tobi: Tobi begged to spend the night at your house. When you agreed Tobi glomped you in a tight hug. You let him sleep on the couch but Tobi was in your bed the next morning.


	9. When you wear something of his

Naruto: You woke up the next morning and looked around. You were the first one awake and noticed Naruto's sweater on the dining chair. You decided to try it on. It was warm and smelled like him. You nuzzled into the sweater and smiled.  
"(Y/n)?"  
You blushed instantly. "Hey Naruto." You chuckled awkwardly.

Gaara: You were strolling around the Kazekage's manor when you noticed a slightly open door. When you went inside you saw it was a storage room. The first thing you noticed was Gaara's large gourd. It had been filled with sand infused with his own chakra. You were curious about how heavy it really was and strapped it on. The weight hit you almost immediately and you fell over. "Help!" You called. Gaara ran in and stared at you for a moment before unstrapped the gourd. "(Y/n).... Don't do that again." He joked.

Kiba: You were sitting at the park with Kiba when it began to get chilly. "Kiba... I'm cold."  
The ninja instantly slipped off his hoodie and put it around your shoulders. Heat flooded through your body quickly. "Better?"  
You nodded. "Thanks."  
You noticed Kiba himself was getting cold so you scoot close to him and draped to hoodie around you both.

Shino: You were sitting on the couch with Shino watching a movie when you noticed something. "How can you see? Those glasses are really dark."  
Shino turned to you. "I can see fine (y/n)."  
You suddenly grabbed the glasses off his face and put them on despite Shino yelling at you. He was right. You could see. They were tinted in the outside and could easily be used anywhere. Shino took them away and quickly slipped them back on.

Neji: You were staying the night at Neji's and woke up early. You were planning on sneaking into Neji's room but something caught your eye. Neji's headband. It usually covered his curse mark. What was it doing in the living room? You tied it around your head and looked in the mirror.  
"It looks nice on you." A voice chuckled from behind.

Sai: You were raiding Sai's closet. Mainly to see what he owned. The ninja had tons of copies of the same shirt. What was so cool about half shirts? You snagged one and went into the bathroom to change. It was slightly small on you though. Sai had a very thin body, a bit smaller than your own. You looked in the mirror. "What an odd thing to have." You said out loud. The door opened and Sai walked in. "(Y/n)? Is that my shirt?"  
You nodded. "Yea."  
You both had blank expressions for a moment. You then pushed Sai out so you can change back. Awkward.

Sasuke: You were at home reading alone. Sasuke and the others were out at missions and you were told to watch the house. You didn't mind though. There was no Karin to bother you. You were reading a book called the 'Tiger's Curse'  
It was better than you thought and you became sucked in. Finally you had to take a break. You wandered around the house and felt up to going into Sasuke's room. In his closet it was practically bare besides one blue jacket throw aside lazily. It had the Uchiha sign on the back. Why would Sasuke toss this away? You picked it up and put it on. It looked really good on you and you smiled.  
"(Y/n)?!" Someone yelled. Sasuke was back. You struggled to take off the jacket but it was stuck. Sasuke walked in and saw you. He sighed. "Really? What are you doing?" He helped get the zipper unstuck and pulled it off.

Kakashi: Once again you were poking at Kakashi's mask. "Pleeeeeaaaasseee!!!!" You begged again. Kakashi smiled. "No can do (y/n). You see, I need my mask."  
"I want to seeeeee." You whined back.  
"Nope."  
Finally fed up, you pulled it off  and slipped it on your own face. Kakashi kept grabbing at it, holding his hand over his face. "(Y/n). Give it back."  
You sighed and pulled it off. "I WILL see what your hiding one day."

Orochimaru: You were sitting in the lab again. Orochimaru had his back turned to you, going though some medicine. You sat up and stalked him like a cat. Suddenly you jumped on Orochimaru and hugged him from behind. The man jumped almost five feet in the air. When he saw it was you he started laughing. "Oh (y/n). You scared me."  
Little did he know you were untying the rope we wore. "Hehe. I did it."  
"Yes. You scared me."  
You blinked then smirked. "Oh not that. Something else."  
You backed up and held the rope in your hand. Orochimaru turned around and chuckled. "Oh dear. What will I ever do?"  
You tied the rope around your waist and giggled. "Don't i look fabulous?"  
"Very. But I need that back (y/n)."  
You pouted and handed Orochimaru the rope back.

Deidara: You were sitting in the Living room with Deidara. He wasn't paying any attention to anything (mainly because he was asleep) so you snagged his clay pack and slipped it on. It felt alive and as soon as it was on, Deidara bolted up from his slumber. "(Y/n) what are you doing?"  
A pink blush fell over your cheeks. "Sorry Deidara-chan."

Sasori: One thing about Sasori that interested you was that cloak he wore. He always had it on. So when Sasori took it off to take a shower, you snagged it and clipped it on. You felt safe inside and nearly fell asleep. Sasori finally found you and his cloak and asked you to give it back.

Tobi: "Hey Tobi? Why do you always wear that mask?" You asked one day. He giggled. "Becauseeee~"  
"Can I PLEASE wear it?"  
Tobi shook his head. "Nope! Tobi needs it!"  
You groaned.  
Later that night you snuck into Tobi's room. He wore his mask even in sleep. You slipped it off and tried it on. It was odd to wear and even more odd to look out of it. Tobi suddenly sat up and snatched the mask off, putting it back on quickly. "(Y/n) you're so sneaky!" He grinned.


	10. When you accidentally see them naked

Naruto: You and Naruto had formed a 'Don't even bother knocking' kind of bond. And that's what you usually did. You would walk right in and eat some ramen everyday with Naruto. Today though you decided to come a bit earlier though. And entirely at the wrong timing. You walked in just as Naruto was changing. You covered your eyes and a large blush covered your face. "S-Sorry!" You cried. Naruto shifted then gave the okay he was done. Good thing he wasn't changing his underwear.

Gaara: You were waiting for Gaara to get out of the bath when you heard your name. "(Y/n)!" The Kazekage called. "Yes?" You responded from the other side of the door.   
"Can you get me a towel?"  
You nodded and snagged a towel from the closet. "Okay. I got one." You cracked the door open and put the towel on the counter. Gaara thanked you quickly. Another ten minutes passed and he still hasn't gotten out of the bathroom. "Gaara? You done?" You called. When the Kazekage didn't answer you walked in. Gaara jumped in surprise and turned to you. "(Y/n)?"   
Your face turned red. You closed the door and stood there for a moment before walking away without words.

Kiba: You and Kiba had planned a swimming trip and was changing into bathing suits. You were the only ones at the pool right now so you had brought a bikini to wear. You waited by the pool for him to come out. When he did, it was with a bang. Kiba yelled a war cry and cannon balled into the pool. A moment passed and he came up to the surface. Your face turned a furious red. "Uh K-Kiba..." You looked away.  
"Hu? What is it (y/n)?" You pointed at a pair of bobbing swim trunks a little ways off. Kiba blushed too and quickly slipped them back on. 

Shino: It was around nighttime and you had decided to spend the night at Shino's again. He had vanished suddenly and you decided to go look for him. The first place you looked was in his room. Well, first time's the charm. And a nosebleed when you had opened the door to the beetle-keeper changing.

Neji You and Neji decided to go fishing. You were the first one to cast the line. Neji was a little ways back so the hook wouldn't hit him. You cast the line back and threw it forward. It was suddenly heavier.  
"(Y/n)." Neji growled. You dares to turn around to see you had hooked him anyway and had torn away his shirt. And now it was somewhere in the ocean. You sniffed up some loose blood and chuckled sheepishly. "Uhh sorry."

Sai: You were sitting in the living room. Both you and Sai drinking punch and watching a movie. It was a horror movie. A jump scare suddenly came out and you fell back, throwing punch all over Sai. He looked at his shirt and scratched his head. "Oh well. I'll just have to change."  
He pulled off his shirt and tossed it in the hamper. When he was prepared to take off his pants you grabbed his hand. "I would like you to not change right here." You warned. Sai hummed. "Yes. That would be a good idea." He smiled and walked to his room.

Sasuke: You and Karin were arguing again. Finally fed up with the fight, you decided to get Sasuke to say who's right. You opened his door without thinking and froze, the rouge ninja was half naked. Before he turned around and saw it was you, you closed the door and walked back to Karin, ready to gloat about seeing Sasuke in his underwear.

Kakashi: You were reading the new book, Make out Tactics when you came across a word you didn't know. You decided to go ask Kakashi what the word was. You knocked on his bedroom door. A moment passed before a "yes?" Was heard. You walked in and tensed up. Kakashi was completely naked and yet, he still wore his mask. You looked down at the book quickly. "I w-was just wondering W-What this word was." You held out the book and faced the ground. Kakashi wrapped himself in a towel and looked at the word.

Orochimaru: It had become a game to steal Orochimaru's rope when he wasn't expecting it. One time though he decided to pin it to his robes so you couldn't take it. It was a bad idea though because the next time you did, his clothes followed.

Deidara: Deidara never worried about being naked around you. Though when he was changing you would always look away.   
"Hey (y/n). Do you know how I make clay sculptures so fast?" He asked.  
You nodded. "Yea. With your mouth hands right?"   
Deidara nodded. "Yea. But I also have a secret." He grinned.  
"What's that?"  
Deidara began to undo his robe. He dropped it. You quickly looked away but Deidara laughed. "It's okay. Look, I have a secret mouth here."  
You looked up and saw he was right. It was along his chest and was stitched up. Your eyes widened. "Woahhh. That's so cool."

Sasori: You were making a new puppet and finally finished. Sasori looked at it for a good amount of time before sighing. "It's missing something."  
"What?"  
Sasori began to disrobe.   
"What are you doing?!"  
He removed his clothes and dressed the puppet. You blushed madly and covered your eyes. Sasori hummed. "Have I offended you?"

Tobi: You were sitting by a river with Tobi when he suddenly clapped his hands. "Let's go play in the water!" He laughed and jumped in. The current pushed on Tobi heavily and he had to strain to get out. The cloak he wore was suddenly watched away. Tobi cried with embarrassment. You covered your eyes and ran ahead, quickly snatching his robe and handing it to Tobi. Good thing you didn't see anything.


	11. When you run away

Naruto: When Naruto found out you had run away, he was relentless to find you. He never gave up and when he found you, you got a scolding and Naruto didn't leave your side for weeks.

Gaara: You began to feel depressed so you decided to run away. When the Kazekage couldn't find you anywhere he panicked and sent shinobi to find you. You were eventually found and brought back to Gaara. Needless to say he was furious and watched you for a month.

Kiba: When night came you slipped away into the woods. finally Kiba found out you had run away and followed your trail all the way to the land of rice patties. He brought you back and consoled you all day. 

Shino: The bullies finally caused you to run away. You were to scared to leave the village so you ended up hiding in the sewers until Shino found you with his insects. When you told him what happened, he freaked out and went to find the gang of bullies.

Neji: You weren't really planning to run away. It just kinda happened. It was supposed to be a prank but you literally got lost in the woods. Neji luckily found you with his Byakugan and gave you a scolding.

Sai: You weren't good with emotions so it confused you why you felt the need to get away from it all. You followed your gut and ended up slipping away. When Sai found out you were gone, he went out to look for you and eventually brought you back, your emotions still confusing you.

Sasuke: You fell into a deep state of depression one day and just wanted to get away. You packed your bags and ran off in the middle of the night. About a mile off, Sasuke ran in front of you and you explained what was going on. Sasuke's anger melted and he took you back.

Kakashi: Who would've imagined a sensei running away. But that's what happened. Little did you know Kakashi had followed you. When it finally hit him that you weren't planning on coming back, he stopped you and whispered compliments in your ear while he walked you home. He watched you for a week after that, not even leaving your side when you slept.

Orochimaru: Tests. Death. It all hit you one day and you snuck away. Orochimaru being the man he was, send out scouts to find you. When they did, Orochimaru locked you in your room and took you out of testing until you felt better.

Deidara: It hit you one day. You felt you weren't good enough for Deidara and ran off. The artist was upset when he found you missing and made it his mission to find you. When he did, he stuck to your side for nearly a month, giving you compliments or trying to cheer you up.

Sasori: You couldn't take the pressure anymore and just left. No warning, no note, nothing. Sasori hunted you down for days and finally found you. When he brought you back, you told him what was going on and his requests for new puppets lowered so you could rest more.

Tobi: Tobi immediately knew something was wrong when you weren't at the porch. He followed your foot tracks into the woods and found you by the river, crying quietly. He sat beside you and rubbed your back. Eventually you let him take you home.


	12. When you meet their friends

Naruto: You awoke one morning and went to the living room. Naruto was on the phone and when he got off, the blonde looked at you. "(Y/n) your awake! Guess what!"   
You smiled. "Yes?"  
"Kiba is coming over! Isn't that great?!"  
You had heard of Kiba but you've never met him. It sounded like fun. "Yea! I can't wait."  
 The boy arrived around noon and you all had sandwiches. He had a dog named Akamaru that you really liked. In all, it was a relaxing day.

Gaara: You stood behind the Kazekage and played with his hair. "I'm bored." You pouted. Gaara sighed. "What would you like to do?"  
You smiled. "Play with me?"  
Your boyfriend was about to respond when there was a knock at the door. A man stood there with one eye covered with cloth.  
"Baki." Gaara said from behind you. You invited the man in and gave him a small snack. "So who is he anyway?" You asked the Kazekage. 

Kiba: Akamaru yipped and wagged his tail. Kiba grinned. "Hey (y/n)! Wanna throw a stick?"  
You nodded and threw it as hard as you could. "OW!"  
You and Kiba flinched. "Sorry." You whispered.  
A blonde boy came out from behind a tree rubbing his head.  
"Oh Naruto? What are you doing here?" Kiba asked. You tilted your head like a confused dog. "Who are you?"  
Naruto grinned. "I was training. I guess I have to try harder since I couldn't dodge a stick."   
 You gulped. "Yea. Sorry."  
Naruto laughed. "No it's okay. You must be Kiba's girlfriend right? I don't think we've met yet." You shook hands and talked the rest of the afternoon.

 

Shino: You poked at a spiderweb. "Shinooo. Entertain me."   
The boy turned over to you. "That's the web of a black widow (y/n). You should be careful."  
 You jerked back quickly. "Oh yea."   
You crawled over to your boyfriend and sighed. "What are we waiting for?"  
"That." He looked up to a girl running over to you both. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "I'm sorry I'm late!" She giggled.  
You frowned. "Who are you?"  
Shino nodded. "(Y/n), this is Ino. A friend of mine."  
You shook hands and talked for the rest of the day.

Neji: You sat in the back of the classroom. Neji was on the other side of the door talking to someone. You sighed and tried to peak though the door with no luck. The door opened and a boy walked in. "(Y/n) this is Shikamaru." Neji introduced.  
"What's he here for?"  
Neji sighed. "To help you with your schoolwork."

Sai: You sighed. "Is there anything we can do?" You asked. Sai looked up from his sketch book. "I'm not sure. What do you want to do?"  
You shrugged and looked over at his work. "Who's that?" You asked and pointed at the paper. Sai looked down. "My friends."  
"Oh. Can I meet them?"  
"Maybe later. Okay?"

Sasuke: You let your legs hang from the tree the two of you sat in. "Sasuke?" You turned over to the raven haired boy. "What?"  
"Why don't you ever take me to meet your friends?" You asked. Sasuke shrugged. "Because they're idiots."  
"Please!" You shook his shoulder.  
Sasuke grumbled. "Fine."  
 The next day your boyfriend took you to meet a boy named Suigetsu.

Kakashi: "Just a water please." You ordered. Kakashi raised his menu. "And I'll have an iced tea."  
The drinks came and you stared at the sensei. Kakashi looked up. "Are you waiting for something?"  
You nodded.   
"(Y/n)." He chuckled. "Are you trying to see my face?"  
"Maybe."  
"Hey Kakashi! I wasn't expecting to see you here." A man walked up to the table.   
"Ah Asuma. Are you here with Kurenai?"   
 You blinked. "Wait who?"  
Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Why don't you join us? Make it a double date."

Orochimaru: You sat in the lab waiting for the next test. Orochimaru went to find an assistant for the next thing so you sat there bored.   
The door opened and a raven haired boy walked in. "So your (y/n)?" He grumbled. Orochimaru came in. "This is Sasuke. I do hope you'll get along."

Deidara: You washed clay of your hands and turned to Deidara. "It's really late. Let's go to bed now."  
The blonde sighed. "Alright un. But can we do something first?"  
Deidara brought you to a small house in the middle of the woods. When he knocked, a man with orange hair answered. "You came." He led you inside.

Sasori: You finished that day's work and joined Sasori for dinner. "So what are we going to use all those puppets for anyway?"  
 The red head picked at his food. "To fight a certain someone?"  
"Who?"  
"My grandmother."  
You blinked. "I didn't know you had any other family. What's she like?"  
Sasori shrugged. "I don't really know. It's been a while."

Tobi: You sat on the porch sharing chocolate with Tobi. "Hey senpai." He smiled. You looked at him. "Yes?"  
Tobi put an arm around your shoulders and grinned behind his mask. "Does (y/n)-Chan want to meet Tobi's other senpai?"  
 You gasped. "Yes!"  
Tobi dragged you into the woods and to a large cave. "Oh Deidara senpai~!" He called. A blonde man walked out of the shadows. "Tobi? What do you want un?"  
Your boyfriend giggled. "This is (y/n)-Chan!"


	13. When you cook them breakfast

Naruto: You awoke early in the morning. Since you couldn't fall back to sleep after that, you decided to make breakfast for Naruto and yourself. You pulled out two bowls and a large package of noodles. Next you poured the noodles into a large pot and cooked them. Around 7', you heard a large crash and following was the obnoxious blonde. He stood In the kitchen doorway and pointed. "I-Is that ramen?" He gaped. You nodded and filled his bowl. Naruto was like a child, jumping up and down until you handed him his breakfast. He plopped down at the table and you filled your own share. "So how'd you sleep?" You asked. You received a muffled response and turned around. His bowl was suddenly in your face. "More please!"

Gaara: Temari handed you a cookie. "Here." She smiled. You took it reluctantly. "There's no tricks on this like last time right?" You inspected the dessert. The sand sister gasped. "I would never!"  
You rolled your eyes. "Yea. Tell that to the exploding cheesecake or the ratpie."  
Temari smirked. "Okay okay. You got me. Whatever. It's from Gaara anyway. He told me to give it to you and went to bed. I nearly forgot until just now."  
You gaped. "GAARA??? He like, never shares his cookies!"  
Temari grinned. "I know! I was surprised."  
You bit into the cookie and thought for a moment. "I should so something special for him. Sharing is definitely nice of the Kazekage."  
The next morning you had just finished cooking some french toast when Gaara walked in. "What's all this (y/n)?" He asked. You handed him a plate. "Breakfast. I thought I'd do something nice for you after you gave me your cookie."  
The redhead looked down at his plate. "Thank you. But I never gave you a cookie..."  
"........Temari!"

Kiba: It was a quiet night when you decided to pay a visit to Kiba. You gently knocked on the door.  A minute later, the ragged boy answered and rubbed an eye. "(Y/n)? What are you doing here?"  
You let yourself in and looked around. "You haven't been to training. Are you okay?"  
As if on cue, a low rumbling answered. "Kiba." You warned. He sighed. "Okay. A raccoon got in and ate all our food. I don't have very much money from missions so all the food I buy goes to Akamaru."  
You flicked his chest. "Stupid! Why didn't you just say something? You're staying at my house tonight."  
You dragged Kiba out and walked back home.  
You searched the cupboards for something good and found some chocolate chip pancakes. You made them up and shook Kiba awake. He looked up at you confused. "(Y/n)? What-" He yawned. "Is it?"  
You put the plate on the table and almost immediately he scarfed them down. "Thanks." Kiba grinned.

Shino: You softly tapped the glass on one of Shino's spider habitats. It stared at you with black orbs. "Hello. Aren't you cute?" You chuckled softly. "Cute?" The dark voice behind you made you jump. You started laughing and face palmed. "God Shino. You scared me."  
The ninja pulled up a chair next to you and sat down. "Cute isn't what I had in mind. I'm thinking scary. Ferocious. Deadly-"  
"Adorable." You interrupted.  
"Adorable." Shino immediately copied then stopped. You grinned innocently and stood up. "So... I thought I'd do some breakfast. What would you like? I can do almost anything besides chocolate covered ants."  
"You had to put that in there." Shino assumingly rolled his eyes and pecked your forehead. "Do whatever you'd like. I'll eat anything you make."  
He walked back into the bedroom and left you alone. You entered the kitchen and looked through the cupboards.  
-Ten minutes later.-  
RING RING RING!!!  
Shino ran downstairs and was greeted with large clouds of smoke. "(Y/n) what happened?!"  
You tried fanning smoke away. "A problem with the oven!" You coughed. Shino grabbed a bucket of water and poured it over the the fire. It extinguished and the smoke cleared. "Let's just eat some cereal." He suggested. You nodded. "Good idea."

Neji: Hinata gently tugged your sleeve at the end of class. "U-Um (y/n)? Would you like t-to spend the night at our house. You know... T-Tonight?"  
You nodded. "Sure. I'll be there at around 8' after I finish my chores."  
As you said, you arrived at around 8:15 and had dinner. Neji made a dinner of spaghetti and retired to bed. You slept on the couch. You didn't know you had fallen asleep until you woke up. You sat up and checked the clock. "Seven? That's a bit early." You muttered to yourself and smirked. "Time to mess with Neji." You sneaked upstairs with a jar of churned onion you prepared and put some in Neji's hand that hung over the bed. "Neji." You whispered and poked his cheek. Almost instantly he smacked your hand away, covering his face in the goop. Neji jumped up and started wiping away the onion. "Ew. What is this? It stings."  
You cackled and ran downstairs. Neji called your name but you ignored, finding yourself into the kitchen. Hinata jumped and closed the fridge. "Oh (y-y/n)! Sorry. Did you need something?"  
You looked around. "Uhm... Wanna help me with something?"  
-Five minutes later-  
Neji walked downstairs. "(Y/n)? Did you do it?" He held up his hands with the goop. You shook your head and gave Neji a plate of eggs. "Nope. Don't know what your talking about." You smiled and took your share.

Sai: You looked through books in the library. "This is odd." You pointed to the paragraph and showed Sai. He scratched his head. "Is that something couples do as well?"  
You shrugged. "I'm not sure. Perhaps we should try it?"  
Sai nodded. "Yes. Good idea."  
-That night-  
Sai came by and looked around. "Where shall I sleep?" He asked. "I have a guest bedroom. Let's go to sleep now and get an early start."  
You awoke and went down to the kitchen where you cut up some fresh fruit and called Sai. He walked in and took a bowl. "It looks good. Thank you."  
You sat across from your boyfriend and started eating.  
"I enjoy this. Let's do it again sometime."

Sasuke: Karin poured a glass of water. "We have a mission tomorrow. You should go to bed." She yawned and retired to bed. You took her advice and went to bed. You had an early start and decided to eat before you were sent out to the mission. You poured a bowl of cereal and sat down on the couch. Sasuke came out and stared at you for a moment. You stared back. "....hey."  
The Uchiha suddenly snatched your cereal and sat down. You were about to say something but decided against it. Sasuke poked at the food. "You should make me breakfast for often." He muttered and took a bite. Once again you refrained from saying anything and make yourself another bowl.

Kakashi: You knocked on the sensei's door. Kakashi opened it and smiled behind his mask. "Hello (y/n). Are you here to return the book?"  
You nodded and handed the 'Make Out Paradise' book to him. "It was really good. Could I borrow another one?"  
He nodded. "Of course. I just got the newest book. Makeout Tactics. I'll get it for you."  
He led you inside and went to retrieve the next book. You sat on the couch and looked out the window. Suddenly a crack of thunder made you jump. It began to pour. Kakashi came outside. "It seems like you came just in time so you wouldn't get wet. How unfortunate though. We can't go train."  
You took the book and looked at the cover. "This sucks. I was planning on getting barbecue for breakfast."  
Kakashi was silent. "You still can. Would you like to help me cook?" He finally suggested. You gasped. "Really? Awesome!" You set the book down and followed Kakashi into the kitchen.

Orochimaru: Kabuto approached you the following night. "(Y/n)? Could you make us breakfast tomorrow?" He asked. You chuckled. "What makes you think I can cook?"  
You asked. Kabuto smirked. "I know you can make breakfast (y/n)."  
You sighed and crossed your arms. "Fine. But not because you asked. I chose to make it all by myself!" You called as you walked away. Kabuto rolled his eyes and retired to bed. The next morning you read the box for some oatmeal. "What am i? A chemist?" You squinted and pulled out a pot. After a few tries, you succeeded and set the bowls on the table. Orochimaru stalked in. "Breakfast? My dear, what's the occasion?" He sat down. You grabbed a spoon and began eating. "Oh just some orders." You waves the spoon. Orochimaru nodded. "I see. You're a good cook. Perhaps you can make something else tomorrow."

Deidara: His friend was named Pein. The Akatsuki leader. You both decided to spend the night. Deidara fell asleep easily but you couldn't get comfortable. Being in the house of someone so important was gnawing at you. Finally you made your way to the living room and looked in the fridge for something good to eat. The light flicked on and you looked up. "Nice night isn't it?" Pein asked. You gulped and nodded. "Y-Yea."  
He chuckled. "Too bad it's 4' in the morning." He strolled up and opened a cupboard. You gaped. "That early? Wow. Why don't I wake up this early on weekdays?"  
He smirked and pulled out a box.  
"Umm... What are you doing?" You asked. Pein showed you a box of frozen waffles. "Making breakfast."  
You nodded."oh okay. Would you like some help?"  
Pein shook his head. "No. I am a perfectly capable man. Please just stand back and watch."  
He put the waffles on the stove in a pan and turned up the temperature.  
"That's not how you-" you cut yourself off and watched. He flipped them and revealed a large burn. You jumped up. "Please let me help!"  
The clock rang 5' and Deidara walked in. "I smell something good un." He sniffed the air then grinned. "Breakfast? Aww you shouldn't have."

Sasori: You shook the puppetmaster awake. He sat up with a jolt and stared at you. "(Y/n)? What do you want?" He asked in a monotone voice. You smiled. "I have a gift for you." You grabbed his hand. Sasori followed you into the dining hall. You handed him a special treat and waited for him to try it. The redhead picked up a fork and took a bite. "Sooo.... How is it?" You asked. Sasori licked his lips. "It's good. What is it?"  
You smiled. "A blintz. Pancakes rolled up and filled with sour cream and covered with whipped cream and strawberries."  
Sasori looked at the plate. "I want a plate of this every day from now on." He finished his breakfast and went to check on his puppets.

Tobi: You sat on the porch looking at the stars. "I see Orian's belt." You pointed out. Tobi tackled you down. "Where? I don't see it!" He cried. You laughed and struggled up and pointed at the constellation. "There. See it?"  
Tobi put a hand above his eyes. ((Not that it actually helped)) And stood up. "Oh I see it now!"  
Tobi looked down at you. "Aww (y/n) is so cute!" He nuzzled your shoulder making you blush. "And I have the perfect gift for you!"  
He ran inside and came back out with a plate of hash browns. "I got you breakfast!" He giggled. "Tobi it's night." You explained. He handed it to you. "Yea! Breakfast!"  
You rolled your eyes and took a bite. "Oh this is good." You exclaimed and took another bite.


	14. When you meet their parents

Naruto: Naruto came into the ramen shop the next day and sat down. "Hey (y/n)! I just came back from a mission and I really want some ramen! Can I have a bowl?" He begged. You gasped. "Of course! Hang on and I'll get you some."  
You turned around and started preparing the noodles. "Hey Naruto." A man suddenly walked in. "Iruka-Sensei!" The blonde cried. You looked up to a brown haired man. He sat down and looked up you. "Oh you must be (y/n). Naruto talks about you all the time."  
Naruto blushed."Irukaaa!!!" He whined. The sensei chuckled. "But it's true. She does have beautiful hair and eyes doesn't she?"  
Your cheeks dusted pink. Naruto jumped up. "Okay! Time to go Iruka-Sensei!" He pulled his arm. Iruka stood up. "But I haven't even ordered."  
Naruto groaned. "Just go!" He pushed Iruka out and sat back down. "Thank goodness."  
Suddenly Iruka popped back in. "I'll take mine to go."  
"Iruka!"

Gaara: Kankuro sat beside you on the couch. "What's up?" He asked. You folded up a letter you were working on. "Just writing a letter to my mom and dad. They're on a mission."  
The puppet master nodded. "Oh cool." He sighed. You put down your letter. "Are you okay?"  
Kankuro shrugged. "A little upset."  
"Why?"  
He looked around. "Well... We don't have a mom and dad. It's really just been us for a while."  
You fell back. "Oh I see. Didn't Gaara's mom die when he was born? He never got to see her right?"  
"Right?" A voice sighed from behind. You turned and looked at the Kazekage. "And my father tried to kill me six times before I was five."  
You stood up. "No sadness. Stop being sad!"  
"I want to show you something (y/n). Follow me."  
The Kazekage led you to the sand village graveyard and stood over a tombstone. "This is where my mother is buried." He set a rose on the tomb. You grazed your finger over the dirt  
"I bet she was very kind. I wish I could have met her."  
Gaara nodded. "So do I."  
He gently stroked your hair. "She would have loved you I'm sure."  
You blushed and held his hand. "I bet she loved you to her last breath as well."

Kiba: Kiba invited you over for dinner. You knocked on the door and it opened almost immediately. A girl stood in the doorway. "Who are you?" She asked. Kiba pushed her aside. "Hana this is (y/n). We were expecting her." He explained. The girl nodded. "Okay. Just no making out or whatever."  
Kiba blushed. "Shut up!"

Shino: The phone rang. You turned around and went to pick it up when Shino raced downstairs and grabbed it. He held it up to his ear.  
"Hello?.... Yea.... No I don't think-... I see. Alright."  
He hung up and sighed. You blinked. "You seem even more miserable than usual. Sometimes wrong?"  
Shino shrugged. "My father is coming."  
You gasped. "That's great! I've never met your father. What's he like?"  
"Well.. He's hard working. And bossy."  
You dug into an animal habitat and pulled out a large scarab beetle. "What's wrong with that? I bet he's wonderful Shino." You stroked it's head. Your own beetle crawled out from your sleeve and twitched. Shino leaned over the table and lowered his head. "But... What if he doesn't approve of you? What if-"  
You interrupted your boyfriend by a quick kiss. "Don't worry. I'll be on my best behavior okay?"  
His dad arrived and everyone had dinner. It was actually a lively conversation and everyone got along well. Perhaps you made a good impression on him.

Neji: ((I'm not going to write this one because reader-chan already met Neji's parents. Sorry))

Sai: ((He doesn't have parents either ;-;))

Sasuke: ((I see a pattern forming. Darn Itachi ruining it. Whyyy????))

Kakashi: ((okay let's just assume there won't be any more one shots for this chapter because nobody else has parents))

Orochimaru:

Deidara:

Sasori:

Tobi:


	15. When you make them laugh

Naruto: "Two beef and pork please." Naruto grinned. You nodded. "The regular of course."  
Naruto chuckled. "Believe it!"  
"What if I don't?" You retorted. Naruto laughed. "I don't know!"  
You stuck out your tongue and began making the ramen.  
((Dis sucked. They'll be better though.))

Gaara: Kankuro jumped on the couch next to you. "Guess what!" He yelled. You flinched and held your chest in fear for a moment. "What?" You finally answered. The puppet master waved his hands. "April fooooolllls~." He smirked. You nodded. "Ah okay."  
You smeared his makeup all over his face then clapped. "Beautiful! April fools!" You jumped up. Kankuro frowned. "That's not how it works! And look what you did!" He looked in a mirror. You giggled then thought of a good prank for Gaara. Maybe a spider in his office? Nah. The Kazekage isn't scared of spiders. You finally got it and went to find a costume.  
  Gaara looked in a mirror and brushed his hair quickly. You copied his movements on the other side dressed as him. Little did he know you were actually the reflection. Gaara smirked and crossed his arms as if posing for a picture then changed to a thinking pose. "Hmm...." He hummed and grabbed the comb again. Suddenly you jumped out of the mirror. Gaara fell back in surprise and chuckled. "Well played (y/n). You got me."

Kiba: You set down your pencil and sighed. "Done."  
Kiba looked up from the chair he was leaning in. "Finally. Can we do something fun now?" He begged. You smirked. "No. I have other stuff to do."  
The young ninja groaned. "Seriously!? Like what?"  
You waved and quickly ran off without leaving him an explanation on purpose.

Shino: You pulled yourself out of bed and yawned. After quickly checking the time, you shook Shino awake. He sighed softly and pulled the blanket over his head. "Wake up. I'm hungry." You whined. Shino shifted in his sleep but didn't move. "Make it yourself..." He muttered. You scoffed and pulled the blankets off the beetle keeper. Still without a response, you started ticking Shino. He smacked your hand away and tossed over. A smirk grew on your face. "Wakey wakey." You tickled him again. The boy jumped up and fell off the bed with a large crash. You burst out laughing. Shino smiled lightly. "Fine. Let's go out to eat today." He suggested and pulled on a shirt.

Neji: "Neji-San!" You called and chucked a stone at his window. Instantly the Hyuga popped his head out. "What?"  
You smirked and crossed your arms. "Guess what?"  
He rolled his eyes and hopped to the ground. "What?"  
You explained how you had been looking up corny jokes and decided to tell him one. "Where to the planets go to school at?" You asked. Neji sighed. "I don't know. Where?"  
"A Universe-ity. Get it?" You squirmed. Neji chuckled. "Good one."

Sai: The art teacher gave the class an assignment and sat down at her desk. Sai suddenly turned to you. "What are you going to draw (y/n)?" He asked. You shrugged. "I don't know. I usually draw... Stuff."  
Sai chuckled. A real laugh. Not the fake ones he does. "Ah. Stuff. What kind of stuff? Yaoi?"  
Your face beamed red. "W-What?!"  
"Is it about Naruto and Sasuke?"  
"S-Sai!" You threw your paint brush at him.

Sasuke: "We'll be right back after commercial break!" The radio called and it went to some kunai repair shop commercial. Sasuke sighed. "How annoying."  
You nodded. "Yea. You think when it says 'Commercial free' there would be no commercials! You know how annoying it is when-"  
"(Y/n)." Sasuke smirked. "Be quiet and listen to the annoying commercials."

 

Kakashi: You flipped the page and started reading when a shadow suddenly blocked out your light. You looked up at Kakashi. "What? He's about to confess his love!" You whinnied. The sensei sighed. "(Y/n) you're late for training. Come on." He dragged you up. You groaned and dropped all your weight. "I don't WANNAAAA!!!"  
Kakashi collapsed along with you at the sudden weight and chuckled. "(Y/n) you're so childish." He shook his head.

Orochimaru: You pulled yourself out of the hideout and stretched. "Boy it's good to be out of there. I haven't seen the sun in FOREVER."  
Orochimaru crossed his arms. "It's only been two weeks. You're so dramatic."  
A gust of wind blasted at you suddenly and threw you down. When you sat up, Orochimaru was holding his stomach and trying to hold in a laugh. You smirked. "Oh my god he has a sense of humor!" You joked.

Deidara: You watched the artist sculpt this way and that. His hands glided over the clay like he knew every move. Finally he noticed your stares and looked up. "(Y/n) where's your clay? I thought you had a good idea. I really want to see."  
You shifted uncomfortably. "Well..."  
You ducked under the table and pulled out your creation. It was lopsided and looked more like a blob. Deidara burst out. "What is it?!"  
You felt anger bubble. "Stop it! I wasn't really feeling it." You admitted. Deidara smiled. "Of course. I could use it as a new detonating clay creation."

Sasori: You rolled the dice and moved your pawn. "Your move."  
Sasori went then it was your turn again. You died and growled. You threw the board down and kicked over your chair. Sasori snickered. "Perhaps we should have played something different."

Tobi: "(y/n)-San, Tobi is bored." He sighed. You leaned back on the porch and looked up. "Yea. It's boring today."  
Tobi followed your lead and lay back. You rubbed an eyes and shook your head. Tobi watched you curiously. "(Y/n) okay?"  
You shook your head. "The sun is bright..."  
You jerked up and rubbed both your eyes. "Ah! Dang it!"  
Tobi giggled. "Oh poor (y/n)~"


	16. When they turn into a child for a day

Naruto: You had just woken up and still lay in bed when your door creaked open. "(Y/n)..." Naruto whispered. You groaned and rolled over. "(Y/n)."  
You sat up and looked around. "Naruto?"  
"Down here."  
You looked towards the floor and gasped. "What happened?!"  
The blonde was four feet tall. He wore a white shirt with the Uzumaki symbol and a pair of shorts. "I don't know!" Naruto cried. You sat on the floor and stared at him. "Y-You're adorable." You whispered. Naruto looked up. "What?"  
You hugged Naruto in a bone crushing hug. "You're adorable!"  
"(Y/n)!" Naruto pouted. You poked his cheek, starstruck. "So cute~."  
Naruto crossed his arms.

Gaara: A messenger bird landed by your window as you were reading a book. You took the letter and returned the bird. You read it down.  
'Meet me behind the house in the garden.'  
The writing was very sloppy but you went into the garden. "(Y/n)." Someone whispered behind a bush. You followed the voice and gasped. "Gaara?"  
It was obviously Gaara. He had the same red hair and blue eyes but a long scarf was around his neck and a teddy in his arms. "Y-You're a kid." You fell to your knees and messed with his hair. "Your so cute!"  
"(Y-y/n) knock it off." He pulled away only for you to hug him tightly and start to tear up. "You're just... You're just so cute!"  
"(Y/n) I need to be back to normal!" He groaned. You didn't hear a word he said.

Kiba: You were playing with Akamaru and Kiba when your boyfriend suddenly jumped up and held his stomach. "Kiba?" You asked. He groaned and ran away. You ran after him but long the ninja vanished. "Kiba?" You called. Akamaru howled and barked at you. The dog jogged behind a building and led you to his master. "(Y/n) don't come near me!" A quiet voice whispered. You ignored and looked into the shadows, nearly fainting. "Kiba! Y-You're a kid!" You squealed and tackle hugged your boyfriend. He cried out. "(Y/n)! Y-You're embarrassing me!"  
You nuzzled Kiba's neck and giggled. "Your so cute! I must love you even harder!" You laughed. Kiba struggled then stopped. "Akamaru! What happened!?"  
You turned around to a small white puppy trotting up. You started to tear up. "So cute~"

Shino: Your beetle crawled over your cheek making you itch and waking you up. You sat up. "What is it?"  
(Bug's name) twitched and flew off. You jumped up. "Wait! Hey wait!" You yelled and chased after it. It led you into the backyard and searched near the birdbath. "What is it?"  
You noticed fabric behind a bush. Peeking around you saw a tiny Shino and gaped. "What happened!?"  
Shino looked up. "d-don't know. I'm.... Tiny. And cute..." He looked at his hands. "This isn't normal."  
You bit your hand to prevent yourself from laughing but it came out. "Sorry." You looked down. Shino was confused. "For what?"  
Instead of answering, you wrapped your arms around his neck. "I can't help it! You're adorable!"  
Shino struggled. "(Y/n) release me this instant!"

 

Neji: Neji glared at you. "Again (y/n)? Why are you always getting detention?" He sighed.  
You smirked. "Because I'm interesting." You retorted. Neji face plant on the teacher's desk. Suddenly his body began to glow. He jumped up and looked at his arms. "What's going on?"  
Neji began to shrink. In a puff of smoke, a pile of clothes lay on the ground, it's wearer gone. You gasped and ran to the pile. It began to shift and a small head popped up from the fabrics. "N-Neji-san!?" You cried. Neji stared at you then looked down. "W-W-W...." He stared then gasped. "I'm a kid!" He fell down and gaped. You poked his cheek. "You're a weird kid." You grinned.  
Neji growled. "(Y/n) this is serious!"

Sai: You were eating a bowl of cereal when there was a knock on the door. You sat up and opened it to find nobody there. You shut the door and sighed. "Stupid pranks."  
There was a knock again and you flew open the door angrily. Again not seeing anyone. "Down here." There was a tug on your clothes. You looked down at a small child wearing a cloak. "(Y/n) I need help."  
He pulled off the hood, making you gasp. "Sai?!"  
He nodded. "I woke up as a kid. I don't understand."  
You chuckled softly. "That's a problem isn't it?"  
Sai crossed his arms. "You're not taking this seriously are you?"  
You couldn't find a good answer for No.

 

Sasuke: It was an early morning when Jugo knocked on your bedroom door. You yawned and answered it. "What do you want?" You rubbed an eye. The man frowned. "Um... Well... We have a little problem.  
Jugo led you outside where Karin and Suigetsu stood. The male was laughing while the redhead was squealing. You looked past them at a small child. He sat facing away from everyone looking into the woods. "Wait... Sasuke?" You asked. He shifted and grumbled. "Oh my god Sasuke. What happened?" You forced back a laugh. He looked up. "Don't say a word. Just help me back to normal."

Kakashi: It was a snowy winter night and you sat in the park. You blew a frosty breath and looked up at the sky. Someone in a cloak sat beside you on the bench. He turned to you and sighed. "Do you need something?" You asked. He shifted then nodded. "(Y/n) it's me." He spoke. You tilt your head. "Kakashi? Is that you?"  
He dropped his hood nearly making you faint. He was a young child. "Kakashi-san what happened?!" You laughed. Kakashi wasn't amused though. "I need some help." He scratched his head. You gave him a noogie, messing up his hair. "You're adorable!"  
The sensei grumbled and tried to fix his hair.

Orochimaru: A small breakfast then off to the lab today. Orochimaru had been working on a youth serum and needed your help. You finished up and pushed through the doors when puff of smoke surrounded you. You coughed and looked around. "Orochimaru? What happened?" You called. The smoke cleared and you gasped. A young Orochimaru lay unconscious on the floor. You smirked. "Well at least it worked." You touched his long slick hair. Orochimaru opened his golden eyes and looked up at you. "(Y/n)?" He muttered and sat up. You scratched your head. "U-Um..." You held up a mirror. Orochimaru stared at himself with wide eyes but didn't say anything. "......(y/n)... Help me." He finally spoke. "With what?"  
"Finding an antidote."  
You nodded but then blushed. "One thing first please?" You asked. Orochimaru glared. "What?"  
You hugged the small child and giggled. "Your so cute!"

Deidara: It was a warm day when Deidara decided to go to the beach. When you agreed everything else was a blur until you stood in the sand, looking out into the water. The waves crashed on shore and birds soared in the sky. Deidara ran into the water and disappeared under the waves. You smiled and sat down, watching him play like a child. Suddenly there was a large crash and Deidara vanished. You gasped and stood up, calling his name. Something crawled up and you ran over. That 'something' was Deidara but he was different. He was a child! "What happened?" The blonde muttered. You grinned and tackled him down. "Your so adorable! I can't even take it!" You cried. Deidara grumbled. "What the heck (y/n)!"

Sasori: You set down the screwdriver and took a step back at your work. This was it. The one hundredth puppet. You called for Sasori who was in the other room taking a nap. Apparently there was a situation with a sandwich and Pein got mad. You didn't exactly know the details. There was a crash and you listened carefully for something. The door opened and you knew it was Sasori. You turned around about to say something when you saw it. The puppeteer was three feet tall and tiny. You began to fan girl. So cute! Sasori rubbed an eye and yawned. "What is it?" He muttered. You couldn't help it. You glomped the red head and giggled. Sasori gaped. "(Y/n)?! What happened to me!?"

Tobi: You sat on the porch as you waited for your boyfriend. Tonight you were especially excited but you didn't really have a reason. A figure ran up to you. "Tobi!" You grinned then stopped. "(Y/n)! Aren't I adorable!?" He giggled and waved his arms into the air. "What happened?" You asked. Tobi shrugged and hopped up onto the steps. "I don't know! But it's so much fun!" He pulled a pile of candy out of his pocket and threw it up. The chocolate rained down and Tobi started to dance. You burst out laughing and hugged Tobi tightly. "You're always so cute!"


	17. When a guy kisses you

Naruto: You were working at the shop when a strange man walked in and sat down. "One ramen please." He ordered. You nodded and walked over to him. "We have barbecue or original and every second bowl is half off today."  
He nodded. "Okay. Then I'll have one of each bowl."  
You wrote down what he wanted and turned around when he called you again. "Yes?"  
He opened his mouth to speak but instead lunged forward and crashed his lips into yours. "Hey!" A familiar voice called. You pulled away and wiped your mouth. Naruto grabbed his collar and pinned the man to the wall. "What are you doing?!" The blonde hissed. The man waved his arms. "i-i'm sorry! I didn't know she was taken!"  
Naruto threw him to the floor. The man scrambled away and ran off. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked. You nodded and hugged the blonde tightly. "I'll make you some ramen. On the house." You gave a thumbs up and began cooking.

Gaara: The fans surrounded you and Gaara and you were being tossed around by tons of girls who honestly hated you. Suddenly you were thrown into a guy, locking lips by accident who just happened to be passing by. Gaara fumed. All the girls backed up and watched in fear. The guy jumped back. "I-I'm i-i'm sorry!" He cried. The poor man was cascaded is sand. He screamed and struggled but instantly the sound was cut off as the sand crushed him. The fan girls ran away in fear. The man fell the the ground as the sand retreated. "Is he dead?" You asked. Gaara shook his head. "Unconscious. Nobody is allowed to touch you but me." The redhead grabbed your hand and led you home.

Kiba: You threw a stick and watched Akamaru run off. Kiba grinned. "I'll be right back. I need to go to the bathroom." He walked into the school and disappeared. You waited for Akamaru to come back and sat down in the grass. A young boy about your age walked up to you. He smiled. "H-Hi. Can I sit here?" He pointed to the spot directly next to you. You nodded. "Sure."  
The boy plopped down and played with his fingers. "S-So..." He started. Akamaru had completely forgotten about the stick and was now digging around inside a bush. The boy tapped your shoulder. You turned around. "Yes?"  
Suddenly he slammed his lips into yours. You pulled back and gasped. "What are you-"  
Kiba grabbed the boy's shirt and raised his fist. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't beat you." He growled. The boy covered his face. "d-don't hurt me! P-Please!" He stuttered. Kiba tossed him to the ground. "You're not worth my time. Beat it." He barred his teeth. The boy whimpered and crawled away. Kiba turned to you and grinned. "Mine."

Shino: You glared at the group of people that once bullied you. They were all laughing at having a good time. You spat and crossed your arms. Why are they so happy? One of the boys stopped talking and stared at you. The group slowed their conversation and copied his actions. One of the boys, a brunette moved towards you. The others called his name but he ignored his friends. He stood directly in front of you. "Hey (y/n)." He grumbled. You didn't respond. He smirked. "You're much more prettier than the last time I teased you. You know I only did that because I liked you."  
A low growl rumbled in your throat. "Didn't you learn your lesson LAST TIME?" You asked. The boy rubbed a shoulder. "Aw man. That hurt like hell but whatever. I'm cool now. Say, why don't you dump that loser anyway and go out with a real man? You know, one that doesn't play with bugs for a living?"  
You turned around. "I'd rather eat pig droppings." You retorted. It was quiet until he responded quietly. "I don't take No for an answer (y/n)."  
A hand firmly grasped your shoulder and spun you around, his lips hit yours and he shoved his tongue down your throat. You struggled to no avail, him having the upper hand and he grabbed your bottom. You squeaked and tried to call for help. His friends cheering him on. Suddenly he was thrown back and you dropped to the ground, gasping and shaking. Shino stood over you and raised his arm. "You hurt the one I love. Prepare to die." He whispered and blackness covered the sky. You closed your eyes. A swarm, screaming. Then it was over. You dared to look. He lay motionless on the ground and his friends ran from the scene. Shino didn't move when he spoke to you. "I am NEVER leaving your side again (y/n)."  
(Holy heck this one was long. I guess I got carried away again XD)

Neji: You finished your purchase and put your present in a bag. The cashier nodded. "So that's one bag of ravioli? Anything else?"  
You shook your head. "Nope. I think that's everything. Thanks Garrett." You waved goodbye and ran out suddenly hitting into someone and dropping your belongings. He fell back with a grunt and sat up. You rubbed your head and looked at a man about your age. "Oh s-sorry." You picked up the bag and stood up. He pulled himself to his feet and smiled. "No it's my fault. I should have been watching. Are you okay?"  
You nodded. "Yes. Well I should-"  
Suddenly he pecked your cheek leaving you speechless.  
"Excuse me?" A voice sounded from behind. The man gasped. "Oh dear! She's taken! I'm so sorry!" He backed up. You turned and faced Neji. The Hyuuga smirked as he ran off.

Sai: You waited at a restaurant for your date to arrive. Sai was caught up in training so he was going to be a little late but it was alright. You filled up on chips and salsa and read a book while you wait. A shadow fell over the table and you looked up at the waiter. He was a blonde with dark eyes and a smirk. "Well hello. Did your date ditch you?"  
In a flash, he leaned in and kissed you roughly. "No. I was a little late is all."  
The man looked up at an angry Sai. The waiter frowned. "Aw too bad." He said sarcastically. Sai picked up a knife. "You better leave before I loose my temper." He warned, causing the waiter to retreat.

Sasuke: You sat on the couch dozing off when someone jumped on, making the couch move and waking you up. Suigetsu yawned. "Man am I beat." He grinned. You rolled your eyes. "Whatever."  
The ninja scoot next to you and put an arm around your shoulders. You froze. "What are you doing?" You threatened. He smirked and pecked your cheek. The front door slammed open and Sasuke stalked in. "Suigetsu..." He growled. He jumped up and ran off, being chased by the Uchiha. You smiled. "Aww he does care."

Kakashi: The lights lit up and hundreds of people cheered. You adjusted your mask and looked at all the other fabulous costumes. Kakashi would be easy to find. His hair stood out from everyone else and he always wore a mask anyway. You stood on your tiptoes and tried to look over the crowd without luck. Something touched your shoulder and you turned. A young man with orange hair and a red mask smiled."Hello lovely lady." He held your hand. You gulped and turned away. "You must be looking for someone else. I'm (y/n) (l/n). I'll looking for Kakashi t-"  
He pressed his lips into yours. You backed up and the man's arm was grabbed. "Pardon me. But I believe she's with me." Kakashi said in a monotone voice. The man scoffed. "Whatever." He stalked away. "I thought you were going to punch him." You whispered. Kakashi chuckled. "I would but he would cry to his parents."

Orochimaru: "I'll be just a moment (y/n)." Orochimaru flicked a needle and set in on the tray. You tilt your head. "What is it?"  
He chuckled. "I'm just missing a little ingredient. I'll be right back." He ran off leaving you alone. You hopped off the bed and looked among the tools he had. They were mostly things you'd see in a doctor's office but some were used for experiments. "Should you be doing that?" Kabuto's sudden voice made you jump. You stood up and smiled. "Oh. Sorry." You moved to sit back down but Kabuto  you. "Now now. Don't be hasty."  
He cupped your cheek and smirked. "Yes. Very beautiful today." He trailed a finger along your lips then suddenly-  
Kabuto's lips were cold and his kiss was uncomfortable. You tried to pull away to no avail. He had you. The door opened and Kabuto was thrown to the ground. You wiped your lips and watched Orochimaru fearfully. The snake-like man glared down at Kabuto without moving. It was almost a stand off. Finally "This will be your only warning. Never touch (y/n) again." Orochimaru clenched his fists and stormed off.

Deidara: The Akatsuki filed in the kitchen for dinner that Pein was preparing. You all just returned from an all day mission and was starving. Sasori struggled to grab a sandwich and finally got past Hidan who was pushed back, knocking into you and causing both of you to collapse onto the ground. His weight was on you then you noticed the accidental kiss you shared. The weight was lifted off as Deidara threw the member at the wall and pinned him. "What do you think you're doing un!?"  
Hidan smirked. "Jealous much?"  
The blonde reared back his fist and prepared to attack when Pein yelled. "Almighty push!"  
Everyone crashed into the wall. Hidan and Deidara rubbed their heads. Kakuzu growled and stood up. "This isn't worth it. I'll eat later." He stormed out. Konan just sat stunned for a moment before taking a bite of her sandwich. "Shut up and eat before I hurt you." Pein warned and threw sandwiches at the two males.

Sasori: "Any eights?" Kisame sighed. Itachi handed a card to him and turned to you. "(Y/n). You you have a three?"  
You shook your head. The Uchiha took a card and leaned back. Deidara jumped up and threw his cards down. "This is boring! I'm out."  
Sasori nodded. "I agree. I'll be outside if you want me." He smirked at you quickly and left. Kisame glared at his cards. "You know what? I'm going to lose anyway. See ya." And with that, it was only you and Itachi at the table. "You want to continue?" You asked. Itachi stood up. "No. This game will be to easy with only two people. I'd rather find something more entertaining."  
He held your hand. You blushed and pulled back. "i-i'm taken." You stuttered. Itachi gently touched your cheek and trailed along your lip. "I know..." He whispered and leaned in. Itachi kissed you softly and pulled back, taking in your features. Your face was red and you couldn't sleep. A shadow stood in the doorway and you made out Sasori. Itachi stared at him for a moment before vanishing. The puppeteer moved in front of you and kissed you roughly. "Mine." He whispered into the kiss.

Tobi: "Close your eyes (y/n)." Tobi whispered from behind when he snuck up on you. You covered your eyes with your hands and heard Tobi move in front of you. A moment later, his lips were on yours then it was gone faster than he had come. You whined when you saw Tobi had replaced his mask before you could see his face. He giggled and clapped his hands. "Oh I know! I brought you a surprise. But I left it back at the hideout. I'll be back soon k?" He stumbled into the woods.  
"So you're the one he goes to visit every night. A wise choice indeed." A high pitched voice giggled. You looked around unable to see anyone. "Where are you?" You called. A creature fell in front of you and bowed. "I. Am Zetsu. A pleasure to meet such a lovely girl." He pecked your hand. You pulled back and frowned. "Who are you?"  
Zetsu hopped up next to you. "I just told you. Now. I wonder why he likes you so much. Perhaps it's your looks? No no it can't be that. Tobi doesn't judge people like that? I wonder."  
His lips hit yours at a rapid pace before you had time to react. He nibbled your bottom lip and tasted you before pulling back. You wiped your lips and spit. "Ah~. That must be it. You taste so good." Zetsu giggled. Suddenly the plant-man was thrown down and Tobi began to beat him up. You gasped. Zetsu melted into the ground before he was done. Tobi clenched his fists and turned to look at you. "Is (y/n) okay?" He asked. You nodded. "I've never seen that side of you." You admitted. Tobi hugged you. "Aww I'm sorry. I wanted to protect you."


	18. When they see you naked

Naruto:  
"Hey wanna go get something to eat tonight?"  
"Sure. What time?"  
"I dunno. 5 maybe?"  
"K. C u then. What should I wear?"  
"Whatever you want dattebayo. ;)"  
"Haha whatev."  
You finished texting Naruto and looked through your closet. You didn't know where you were going so you grabbed whatever was first. Your phone went off and you checked it again. It was a message from Shikamaru.  
"Hey what up? I'm bored so... Thought i'd talk to someone."  
You thought of a response before replying.  
"Lol I'm a little busy."  
"Oh whatda doing?" He replied a minute later.  
You rolled your eyes and text back. "*What are you. First lol. And I'm going to hang out with Naruto. Now begone peasant I'm changing."  
"Why you gotta correct me?" Shikamaru finally answered. You didn't reply and pulled off your clothes. The door opened and before you could react, Naruto walked in and froze. His cheeks flamed red and he covered his eyes. "S-Sorry! I'm sorry!"  
You slipped on your clothes quickly and sighed. "You can look now." You blushed. Naruto peaked through his fingers and grinned. "Yea. My bad. At least we're even now." He scratched his head, remembering the time you walked in on him in the same situation. "Good point. Let's never speak of this again!" You walked out.

Gaara: You sighed and slipped into the warm water. A few other girls went came in the bathhouse and relaxed but overall it was a quiet day. Eventually you got out and wrapped a towel around yourself. Gaara was going to pick you up around this time and he would be waiting outside the bathhouse. You went to grab your clothes to find they were missing. "Thieves. I'll file a report." You sighed. They weren't very important. Just some old rags you decided to wear. You went outside where Gaara was waiting and smiled. He looked you up and down. "Where are your clothes?" He asked.  
You bit your lip. "No idea." You giggled. "Anyway. Let's go home!" You turned around.  
"(Y/n)."  
You sighed. "Okay okay. I'll look for them."  
A gust of wind almost knocked you over but you quickly regained your balance. ((Got you XD))  
You made sure the bath house was empty when you led Gaara inside to help you look for your clothes. He checked the lockers and cabinets without any luck. You checked near the water when suddenly a puddle of water made you slip and fall in. You screamed but it was cut off with a loud splash. Gaara ran over to help you but cleared his throat. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
You nodded and rubbed your head. "Y-Yea I'm-" You covered your chest. "Don't look!" You cried and grabbed the towel.

Kiba: You gulped down a large soda and threw it in the direction of the trashcan. "Score!" You threw your hands in the air. Kiba clapped. "And she wins the game!"  
You both began laughing and sat down at a restaurant booth. "Anything look good?" You flipped through the menu. Akamaru yipped quickly. Kiba rubbed his stomach. "I don't know. As long as it fills my belly."  
The waiter came up and asked what you wanted. You replied with "Surprise us." And he walked off. Kiba looked skeptical. "Surprise? I hope we don't get a liver sandwich."  
You rolled your eyes. "You'd still eat that."  
"Yea I would."  
You finished up dinner and went hope. Kiba plopped on the couch and yawned. "Man it's late. Can I spend the night?"  
You nodded. "Sure. I'll find you some sweats or something."  
You dug through your closet and found your own pajamas. Then found a pair of grey sweats you never wore that you thought would be good for Kiba. "Hey I found something! Hang on though I'm changing!" You called into the living room. Kiba didn't reposed. You pulled off your shirt and pants and began to change. The door suddenly flew open and Kiba walked in. "What? I didn't hear what you-"  
He stopped as his eyes trailed over your body. Blood rushed to your cheeks and you threw his sweats at him. "Be gone!" You yelled. But honestly you both couldn't stop laughing after that.

Shino: You had been trying to get Shino's attention all night but with all the sudden work he had to do, the boy ignored you. You sat beside him and watched him file paperwork until finally you started to crave attention he wasn't giving. "Fine. I'll be upstairs. Maybe doing stuff." You snickered and ran upstairs. You noticed Shino stopped writing for a moment then continued. All the dirty thoughts were obviously there. You loved teasing him like that. Finally you walked into the bedroom and pulled out a small box. "Shino Senpai! I'm hot! Please come help!" You cried.

Your cries ran through the house. Shino was slowly becoming annoyed until your words hit him. He knew what you were doing and he didn't like it. Teasing a boy like this everyday? He dropped his pencil and made his way upstairs. "(Y/n) you pervert..." He muttered but a small smirk still sat on his face. You opened the bedroom door slightly and smiled. "There you are. Why won't you notice me Senpai?" You asked. Shino stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Is that Ino's bikini?" He asked. You smiled and nodded. "Isn't it pretty?"  
The bug keeper shrugged. "It's alright. To bad it's so big. It's falling off "  
You squeaked as you noticed he was right. It was way to big. "Are we done here?" He asked. You nodded slowly and pulled up a strap. Shino nodded back. "Good. Now be a good girl. And if you wanted me to do you then you could have asked." He trudged back downstairs.  
"....WAIT WHAT?!"

Neji: "Jounin." You sighed. Neji nodded and pulled out another card of a ninja in the village. "Chunin." You answered.  
"Good-"  
"Neji-San! I'm bored!" You groaned. Neji nodded and took out another card. "I know. But if you stopped getting into trouble, perhaps we could be out shopping or whatever you like to do."  
"BUT CLASS IS BORING!"  
"And that's why you've failed the exams four times. You have to try (y/n)."  
You jumped up and grinned. "Yea whatever! Wanna see the jutsu Naruto taught me?!"  
Before he could respond, you weaved the signs and yelled. "SEXY JUTSU!"  
In a puff of smoke, you transformed into a young naked woman with long hair in pony tails and bright eyes. "How did I do Neji-Kun?" You asked in a high voice. Neji chuckled. "Definitely a sexy jutsu." He leaned back in his chair. You scoffed. "Such a pervert!" You scolded and turned back.

Sai: It was a warm day today so you and Sai decided to do some drawing on a hill just outside the village. It was quiet and peaceful with just Sai next to you. Your pencil rested on the paper, not moving an inch. "What should I draw?" You turned to him. Sai stopped his artwork and cracked a smile. "Draw whatever you want."  
You scoot closer and looked over his shoulder to see what he drew, which was a mistake. A picture of you was looking back, nude, with your areas in plain sight. Your cheeks flamed with embarrassment and you took the paper quickly. "Why?!" You looked at the drawing once more. "You even got my cup size right..."

Sasuke: There was a soft drizzle outside today. Jugo and you sat quietly on the porch steps and listened to the forest. The silence was broken when the door opened and Sasuke walked out. "(Y/n) come here." He beckoned you inside. You sighed and pulled yourself to your feet. "What?"  
"A mission. You're going in disguise so I got you a present." He explained while walking to your bedroom. You looked on your bed to find a shining red kimono. "This is pretty." You muttered and inspected it. Sasuke crossed his arms. "Well then put it on. Don't just stand there gawking at it." The door closed as he left. "And hurry up." The Uchiha's voice echoed from outside. You pulled off your existing clothes and slipped on the kimono. The ribbon to tie it was dangling to your feet so you grabbed it and began to tie when the door opened again. "Are you done yet?"  
You yipped in surprise and lost your grip as the kimono fell to the floor. You quickly picked it up. "Get out!" You cried, your face red.

Kakashi: "Now then, today we're going to practice kunai target practice. Line up." Kakashi nodded to each genin. Sakura threw first. You not down her results and looked up to the next student. "Okay Naruto. The target is right there." You pointed with your pen. The blonde hissed. "I know that! I can do this! Watch me!" He raised his kunai and thrust it towards the tree. It just missed the bull's eye. "See! What'd I tell you?" The blonde chuckled and moved aside as the final genin stepped up. "Alright Sasuke. All you have to do is beat Naruto's record to win." You readied your pen. Sasuke raised the kunai and moved to throw it, changing his aim at the last moment and throwing it right at you. You didn't have time to respond before a thick RIP was heard. You opened your eyes to find a large tear in your shirt and it trying to slip off. You quickly held the papers up to try to hide it. "Sasuke! What are you doing?" You spat. He smirked. "Kakashi-Sensei's reaction is much better than a perfect score right now." He looked over to the sensei,  who was trying to hide a nose bleed.

Orochimaru: It was early afternoon when Orochimaru walked into your bedroom with a smirk. "I need to do a test. Follow me." He smirked and walked away. You raced after him quickly and followed him to the testing room. "What's the test today?" You asked on the way. Orochimaru smirked. "Ah you'll see. But first-" He shuffled into the lab and flipped the lights on. "I need you to take your clothes off."  
Your face instantly turned beat red. "W-What?"  
The Sannin chuckled. "Don't think bad. For the test, they'd get in the way."  
You gruffed irritated and started taking off your shirt. "Fine. Just don't stare."

Deidara: "Deiii it won't fit." You groaned and tossed the tiny cocktail dress on the couch. Deidara sighed. "Aw man. Really? I looked everywhere for that." He sighed and stood up. "Alright then." Suddenly his hands were pulling at your shirt. "W-What are you doing?!" You gasped and pulled away. Deidara smirked. "I have something else for you."  
"Well then let me take it off!"  
The rest of the afternoon, you and Deidara were arguing about who would undress you.  
((Le ideas died))

Sasori: The water glistened softly. The stars sparkled above. You pulled off your towel and dipped your toe in the pond, shivering slightly before sinking your entire body in. The moon was full and you started to feel sleepy. But as you closed your eyes, someone called your name. You opened your eyes just as Sasori approached. You covered your chest and ducked under the water. "S-Sasori! What are you doing?" You cried. The man sighed. "You walked away without telling me." He explained. You splashed some water towards him. "I'll be back soon now go away!"

Tobi: Tobi didn't come tonight. You were waiting but after a while, he didn't arrive so you decided to take a bath. The night was getting later and finally you were about to get out and change when the door burst open. "Senpai!" Tobi stopped short and stared at you. You yipped in embarrassment and grabbed a towel. "Tobi! Knock will you?! You pushed him out and slammed the door.


	19. When you wake up/sleep in their bed

Naruto: You clenched your pillow tightly as tears ran down your face. Your parents had beaten you tonight and you could do nothing but sit on your bed shaking and afraid. Finally sleep tugged at your eyelids and you lay down. It felt as if you had just fallen asleep when cold wafted over your body and shocked you up. You pulled yourself up and looked around to find this wasn't your house. Light filtered through the window, showing golden particles drifting around. It was peaceful and quiet. The door opened and Naruto walked in. "Hey you're awake." He smiled. You nodded. "What am I doing here?"  
The blonde sat down on the bed. "I don't like it (y/n). The way they hurt you. So your living will me now K?!"  
A grin spread over your face. "Naruto you're amazing!" You embraced the boy in a tight hug.

Gaara: A cold breeze engulfed you. You pulled the blanket up to your chin and frowned. It was still cold. You looked outside. I was hard to believe you were in a desert. Finally you couldn't take the cold anymore and made your way to Gaara's bedroom. It was just as cold but the Kazekage didn't seem to mind. He was fast asleep, his chest rising and falling in a rhythmic pattern. Slowly you crawled into his bed and pressed yourself closely into Gaara, his body heat warming you and finally you welcomed sleep. The morning was warmer and you opened your eyes. Gaara still lay in bed but his arms were holding you close as if you were a stuffed toy or a doll. The Kazekage sighed and sat up. "Good morning (¥/n)"

(I suddenly lost inspiration ;-; Nuu! I'll keep going and see if I can at least get to Neji)

Kiba: You shifted in bed and sat up. You missed Kiba suddenly. The night was dark but you sneaked out and crawled into his house only a few blocks away. Akamaru was sleeping soundly on his bed. You decided to just lay on the couch and quickly passed out. Morning came and you shifted instantly feeling a blanket and pillow. "(Y/n) (y/n) (y/n)." Kiba's voice sounded. He shook his head with a smirk. "Breaking into your boyfriend's house like this. Naughty girl." He chuckled. You groaned and pulled the blanket over your head. "Go away." A groan sounded from you. The boy laughed. "Sure! Just break into my house and take my bed. I knew you just wanted my stuff."

Shino: I won't do this one cause reader chan  already sleeps in Shino's bed.

Neji: The pitter patter of the rain on your roof made you shiver. You lived alone and normally this wouldn't bother you but you've been feeling jumpy lately. Finally, you grabbed your coat and raced to Neji's house. The door was locked but you managed to crawl through an unlocked window and sneak up to his bedroom. Neji seemed to be fast asleep and breathing soundly. You crept up to the bed and checked to make sure he was really asleep before carefully slinking up to the mattress and pulling the covers up.  
      Morning came and you opened your eyes to the sunlight. You tried to move but found yourself trapped under a weight. Turning around as much as you could, you found yourself in Neji's grip like he was sleeping with a stuffed animal. You tried to pull away to no avail. The Hyuga tightened his grip and pulled you closer. You felt your face begin to glow red. "N-Neji-San." You whispered softly. He let out a soft sigh and muttered something incoherent. "Neji!" You raised your voice. The boy jumped up in surprise and fell to the ground with a crash. "(Y-y/n)?" He stood up and rubbed his head. "What are you doing here?"  
You replied with a shrug and smiled.

Sai: A groan painted your lips as the rain washed away your hard worked painting. You grabbed it off the easel and ran under the trees, holding it close to your chest so no more damage would come to it. When it was safe, you set it down and inspected the washed away paint. Grudgingly, you pulled out your paintbrush and started to fix it up.  
 You must have fell asleep under the tree because you awoke in a soft bed. You lay there for a moment longer before finally sitting up and looking around. "Wait-" You didn't recognize this room. The door suddenly opened slightly and the familiar face walked in. "Oh you're awake." Sai set a glass of water on the nightstand. "You passed out under the old oak. Luckily I found you. It's a shame your work got destroyed though." He dug into his pockets and took out your paintbrush. "Let's fix it together."

Sasuke: "No. That's cheating." You crossed your arms and glared at Suigetsu. He shook his head. "No way! See!" He pointed to the game board. "One. Two. Three. I land right here!"  
"Shut up!" Sasuke grumbled and dragged himself to the living room. Suigetsu leaned back in his chair and smirked. "What's your issue? Did Karin keep you up last night?"  
At that moment, the redhead came out of her bedroom. "Wha- No! I was actually sleeping you brainless idiot!" She pushed up her glasses and raised a fist. Suigetsu quickly changed the subject. "So what's for breakfast?"  
You grinned at the scene. It was in fact you that kept Sasuke awake. All last night you sat at his door, humming, until he finally let you in. It seemed kind of silly but you had a nightmare last night and the thought of sharing a room with anyone else gave you the shivers. The Uchiha flashed you a knowing look and set a plate of toast in front of you. "Do that again (y/n). I dare you." He whispered quietly before walking away, leaving you smirking.

Kakashi: You and Kakashi finally finished the last of the puzzle and stood up. "Finally! That took forever!" You groaned and picked up your backs when the sensei grabbed your shoulder. "It's pretty late. Maybe you should stay here for the night."  
Looking outside, you saw he was right, yet it still made you blush. The couch was covered in too much stuff so you had no choice but to share a bed. Kakashi pulled the covers up and smiled. "Aw (y/n). Don't be shy. I wouldn't try anything on you. Of course, unless you want me too."  
"Ahh no no I'm alright. Goodnight." You rolled over and tried to sleep.

Orochimaru: .... Sleep. That's all that was on your mind. But something was preventing you from sleeping. A nagging feeling you were being watched. You couldn't shake it off. Finally you sat up and looked around. "Hello? Kabuto? Is that you?"  
No answer. The room was getting dark and feeling more and more like it was closing in on you. A quiet whispering finally got you to stand up and run to Orochimaru's room. You opened to the door quickly and tackled an unsuspecting and surprised Orochimaru down. "There's-something-" You tried to catch your breath. Orochimaru smiled and pulled you up. "(Y/n) slow down." He whispered and rubbed your back soothingly. Finally you took a deep breath. "I heard something in my room." You bit back tears. Orochimaru peaked out in the hall. "There's nothing there..." He muttered and started to walk out when you grabbed his arm. "Don't leave me." You begged. Orochimaru chuckled. "Alright then. From now on you sleep in my bed. Nothing to be scared of right now." He blew out a candle, eloping the room in darkness.

Deidara: "(y/n) come over!" Deidara begged over the phone. You set down a pile of mail and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm super busy. Mom's out of town so I have to watch the house. The blonde groaned. "Pleaseeee. My parents aren't home."  
"You don't have parents Dei." You rolled your eyes and sat down. There was a pause. "What about scary movie night?"  
That finally got you to budge. You set a time for 8' and watched the house until it was time to go. You arrived around the set time and you and Deidara watched a movie. When it was over it was already 10' and you were feeling tired. You had completely forgotten the house when you fell asleep on Deidara's lap.  
Light shine in your eyes, waking you up. You recognized the blankets you were wrapped with, realizing that Deidara moved you to his bed. It was kind of embarrassing. Suddenly the phone rang. You moved to pick it up. "Hello?"  
"Hey (y/n). Come over! Your parents aren't home."  
"Deidara what are you doing at my house??"

Sasori: You watched Sasori fix up a new puppet lazily. "Are you almost done? I thought you finished all hundred a while ago."  
"Can never be too careful. Make extra and be prepared." He muttered and looked up at you. "(Y/n) it's late. I want you to spend the night again."  
You had often spent the night at Sasori's house and it was normal to sleep in his bed so you stood up and walked for the bedroom without complaints.  
Before you fell asleep there was a sound and the bed moved. A cold hand touched your face. "(Y/n)? Are you awake?" Sasori whispered. You sighed and nodded. "Yeaa."  
"I want to sleep here to." The blankets pulled slightly as he covered himself.  
"I thought... You didn't need sleep...?" You replied half-asleep yourself. "I will because you have to. I want to try sleeping like a human tonight." Was his reply before you passed out.

Tobi: "(y/n)-channnn!!!!" The familiar cry raced out of the forest. You looked up just as Tobi tackled you to the ground then pulled you up to hide behind. You looked back in the forest just as a large bear crashed through the trees. You and Tobi screamed simultaneously and took off running. "What did you do?!" You yelled. Tobi screamed again. "Just walking! Tobi guess it just angry bear day!" He called back. You ended up following him through the forest until the bear lost you both. "Heyyy. Tobi knows where this is. Near his home! Stay the night (y/n)!" He begged excitedly. You gave in and accepted to stay the night.  
 Tobi's house was small with only a table, a chair, a fridge, then the room in the back. You set your bag next to the bed and sat down. "It's a bit small but it's alright." You nodded. Tobi stretched and fell on the bed. "Sleepy... Let's go to bed now." He shuffled under the covers. You blushed knowing you would have to share a bed tonight. But you lay down and let out a large yawn before closing your eyes. That night wasn't too bad.


	20. When you turn into a kid

Naruto: "Naruto hurry up!" You pulled some shoes on and ran to Naruto's room. "We're late for our mission!"  
There was a crash and Naruto barged out of his room, almost knocking you over. "Sorry (y/n)! Let's go!"  
You and the blonde ran to the mission's meeting point, almost 10' minutes late. "I wish I didn't have to worry about things like this sometimes." You thought on the way there.  
The mission was a success but your client was slightly irritated at you and Naruto's tardiness. You returned to his house and plopped down on the couch to take a nap. It felt as though you had just fallen asleep when you opened your eyes and yawned. Your body felt tight so your stretched and stood up. But something was a little off. Everything looked taller than it should. "Naruto?" You called, looking around confused. He peaked out of his bedroom then gaped at you. "(Y-y/n)? What happened?" He rushed over. "What do you mean what happened? Why is everything so tall?" You replied. Naruto pulled a mirror out of a drawer and held it up to your face but someone unfamiliar was looking back. They had a young face. "Is...that me?" You looked at yourself with wide eyes. Naruto grinned. "Yea. You don't look half bad as a kid though." He picked you up and ruffled your hair. You swat his hand away and frowned. "Not funny! I have to get back to normal!"

Gaara: "Umm... Excuse me..." You tapped on the Kazekage's door. There was a shuffling of papers and a call to enter. You pushed open the door and tried to avoid looking at Gaara directly. A moment passed and he sighed. "You drank the bottle didn't you?"  
"DID NOT."  
Yesterday a strange bottle was on the counter and nobody could figure out what it was so Gaara told you not to touch it. Of course you had too, though only to find yourself in a six year old body.  
"You did." He stood up and approached you. In your short state, he towed over you like a giant. The Kazekage picked you up and slung you over his shoulder. "Come on then. We're going to find something to reverse this."  
You struggled in his arms and pouted. "Let me go! I can still walk!"  
You heard him chuckle. "With those tiny nubs for legs?" He replied. You blushed and crossed your arms. "You used to be little too. I bet you were the cutest kid!" You could only imagine what 6 year old Gaara looked like. The Kazekage didn't respond.

Kiba: In a poof of smoke, your world flashed smaller. "This HAS to get Kiba to notice me today!" You learned a new jutsu just to tease Kiba. There was exams soon and Kiba was always studying. Even Akamaru is getting tired of the lack of attention. Your younger self looked adorable so you ran to the park where Kiba almost always was. He sat near an old tree, scribbling something in a book with Akamaru a little ways off, sleeping. You giggled at yourself then ran for him. "Kiba-Chan!"  
You waved. He looked up from his work and had a mixed emotion on his face. Surprised, confused, irritated, and a few unrecognizable others. "(Y/n)?"  
You jumped into Kiba's lap and grinned. "Hi Kiba-kun." You said in the most innocent voice you could muster. Kiba growled lightly and covered his face with his hands. "(Y/nnnnnn) please-" He shook his head. You laughed again and pokes his hand. "Kiba-Kun. I'm bored. Let's play now."  
He sighed and leaned back against the tree. "Fine. But only if you change back."  
You nodded and released the jutsu. As you did, Kiba stole a quick kiss and stood up. "That's better."

Shino: "Is that an egg?" You looked over Shino's shoulder at what he was holding. The boy nodded. "Yes. One of the female beetles laid an egg this morning. It shouldn't take to long to hatch."  
You smiled and plopped down beside him. "A baby beetle?"  
"Hold out your hands."  
You obeyed and he set the egg in your palm. "Would you like to try to watch over it until it hatches?"  
You looked down at the egg.  
"I don't think I could-"  
"Of course you can."  
   Later that evening, you were watching the egg at Shino's house. Since this thing came around, he hasn't been paying any attention to you. Except asking you to look after it of course. If Shino liked things like this, maybe you could get his attention that way. You dug around in your closet and found a small dress and a fake plastic lollipop. Just like the kids in old movies looked. After you finished your hair and makeup, you found Shino in the backyard and smirked. "This should do it." You scurried over to his side and laughed. He turned over to you and froze. "(Y/n)? What are you doing?"  
You pouted like a child. "I just wanted you to notice me senpai." You said in the cutest voice possible. Shino tensed up and covered his face. "Why... Why do you do this to me?'

Neji: You approached Neji after school and smiled. "You going home?"  
He nodded and returned your happy look. "No detention today? (Y/n) I'm surprised."  
You stuck your tongue out and smirked. "Yea. I tried to be good today so I could give you your punishment." You teased. Neji looked confused. "Punishment?"  
You put your hands together. "Wind style! Shadow form jutsu!"  
Your body shrunk in a flash and you took on the form of a little girl. Neji looked even more confused. "(Y/n) I don't get-"  
You interrupted by tackling Neji's leg and giggling. "Senpaiiii." Your child self cooed. Neji's face quickly painted red and he covered his mouth to try and hide it. "(Y-y/n) this isn't the place-" Neji stopped himself.  
He sighed and pulled you into his arms. "I can never get a break can i?" He shook his head.

Sai: "W-What is this?" Your body shook. Staring into a mirror, you looked back at yourself in a body you haven't seen for a long time. The round face, shorter body, and undefined body shape of an eight year old girl.  
You awoke in a cold sweat. Sai sat beside you with a bowl of water and a cloth. "Did you have a bad dream?" He asked softly. You nodded and sat up. "It was awful. Wait- why are you here?"  
Sai set the wet cloth on your head and dabbed it. "I was worried. Nothing really." He showed his fake smile.

Sasuke: Karin dragged herself into the living living and yawned. "I'm sooooo tired. Can I go back to sleep?"  
Suigetsu, who was already relaxing on the couch, looked up. "Oh. IT'S awake."  
The redhead adjusted her glasses and frowned. "I'm not an It!"  
"We'll you ain't a 'She'"  
Sasuke opened the back door and slipped inside. He had been gone a while. "Before you start fighting, I have a mission."

And with that, you were off. Your mission involved a cave and a strange magic. Long story short, you weren't focused and got shot with a strange light. You didn't think it was anything but when you got back to the hideout, you started feeling a little strange. It started with a headache and drowsiness so you decided to get to bed.  
The next morning you opened your eyes. You still didn't feel good though. You peaked out of the bedroom. "Can someone bring me some medicine?" You called out. A moment later, Sasuke trudged out and sighed. "I have some-" Suddenly he froze and the bottle fell out of his hands. Sasuke was just staring at you then finally he blinked. "(Y/n)... Go look in the mirror."  
You were confused but went in the bathroom and peeked into the mirror. A small girl was looking back at you. "NO WAY."

Kakashi: "Hey! Where's (y/n) Sensei!?" The blonde genin called. You knew they would ask that. You see, last night, you had been practicing jutsu and got stuck in a child form. Since you haven't found a way back, all you could do was watch Kakashi's training from the trees. The sensei chuckled and scratched his head. "You see, (y/n) had something to do. She won't be here for this lesson."  
Sakura frowned. "Awwww. I was hoping to see her today."  
Sasuke crossed his arms. "You can. She's over there." He nodded to your hiding spot. You facepalmed and sighed. Good skill, bad timing. Naruto chuckled. "We found you (y/n) sensei! Come out!"  
You worked up the courage to cross into the clearing where the three genin looked surprised at your new looks. "Wow! (Y/n) sensei looks younger than me!" Naruto toppled over laughing.  
You rolled your eyes and smirked. "I still can pull off a jutsu or two." You quickly shocked the blonde in the behind, causing him to let out a girly scream.

Orochimaru: It was a dark night that night. The lair was quiet and everyone was at peace for once. Even the sound ninja five were relaxing in the Rec Center. Kabuto had gone to sleep early and Orochimaru was lurking around somewhere. Nobody had seen him in a while. It was starting to get boring, you just sitting in your room, so you decided to walk around a bit. It felt odd as you left your room. Someone was most definitely watching you. Probably Orochimaru, playing a trick on you again. This time though, you decided to ignore it and see how long he would keep it up. You made your way to the kitchen area and opened the fridge, hunting for snacks. Still nothing though. When you found something good, you sat at the table and began eating. The feeling of being watching eventually got on your nerves. Was this his plan? To drive you crazy today? Or perhaps he wanted to see who would give in first? If it was like that you weren't going too. Not this time. You continued eating then grabbed some water. Suddenly there was a sound behind you and you turned around a moment too late so see Orochimaru zap you with something. It happened in a flash and when it was over, he crossed his arms and smirked. "I win." He put an object in his pocket.  
"What did you do to me!?" The world was big and your hands were small. "Change me back!"  
Orochimaru chuckled and threw you over his shoulder. "No. You're adorable."  
You struggled in his grasp, this new body was to weak to fight against him though and you quickly gave up. "Pleaseeeeeeeee. I know you can!"  
"Of course I can. I just don't want too." You couldn't see it but you knew he was smiling.

Deidara: "A flash of lightning struck the sky and the little girl trudged through the storm. For she couldn't find her way home. Wet and cold, she continued on. For hopes that someone would be there to help. But alas, it was to dark and anyone who's everyone would be hiding in their warm little homes, eating some homemade dinner or snuggled into their fluffy beds. Nobody would come. Or... That's what she thought. The only one crazy enough to be in this storm approached the little girl and held out his hand.  
"Are you okay? Here. Let's get out of the rain."  
His blue eyes sparkled even in this darkness. The girl was raised into his arms and she wrapped her hands around his neck and cried softly."  
  Deidara grinned. "Awww that's a nice story. What if you were the one in that storm?"  
You rolled your eyes. "I'd probably pretty wet and angry."  
"Aweeee." He messed up your hair. You shook his hand off and pouted. "I'm NOT a kid!"  
"You act like one though, hm." The blonde nodded. "We should read stories more."

 

Sasori: "(Y/n) come see." Sasori walked into the room suddenly. You sat up and yawned, slightly tired from extra work last night. "What is it?"  
"I made you a gift." He beckoned you out. You pulled yourself up and followed the puppet master into the workshop. Battle puppets were splayed everywhere but there was an empty space in the middle of the room with a single tiny puppet sitting in the center. There was a little smile and it tilted slightly.  
"Look. I didn't know what you looked like as a kid so... Anyway, I hope you like it." Sasori held it out for you to take. The features were nearly spot on from your younger self. Every little detail was amazing. "Wow. You must have worked hard on it." You blushed and looked up. Sasori nodded and stood beside you. "I.. L..." He gulped and looked away. "I love..."  
"I love you too." You finally laughed after his inability to say it and pecked his cheek.

Tobi: "Knock knock." Tobi spoke up. Today had gotten pretty boring do you both have been telling knock knock jokes to each other for a while. You were laying on the porch looking up to the sky. The sun warmed your skin And you let out a long yawn before answering. "Who's there?"  
"Boo."  
"Boo-who?"  
Tobi snickered. "Aww don't cry!"  
You rolled your eyes and sat up. "Ughh this is boring. What do you wanna do?"  
The young male tapped his chin. "Hmm... Let's play house!"  
"How?"  
He grabbed your hand and pulled you to your feet. "I'm the dad and you're my daughter! Now come rub daddy's feet!" Tobi dragged you inside. You groaned and dropped all your weight. "I don't wannaaaaaaaaa."  
At the suddenly weight increase, Tobi was yanked back and toppled over you. He sat up quickly and stretched. "Wow! (Y/n) got heavier!"  
"....What did you say?" You looked up. Tobi jumped to his feet and waved his hands. "Tobi didn't mean it like that (y/n) Chan!"


	21. When you turn into a cat

Naruto: You awoke the next morning and yawned. Your body felt light and sore so you stretched out your arms then yawned. "Naruto you awake?" You muttered sleepily and opened your eyes. The room looked unfamiliar. You sat up from the bed. A smell overtook you and you followed the sweet smell to the kitchen, finding Naruto cooking something on the stove. But he looked much taller. Did you turn into a kid again? You went to ask but the words just didn't come out. A strange sound did instead and the blonde looked down. "Awe! Your awake! I can't wait till (y/n) sees you. She loves cats!" He picked you up and cradled you in his arms. Naruto grinned and began stroking your back. A... Cat? He reached over what he was cooking and held out a bowl of warm meat for you. It smelt amazing. You could get used to this.

Gaara: A few weeks after the incident, Gaara decided to take a walk around town. Of course, you went with. The day was warm and he decided to go shopping. You waited at the doors as Fangirls walked past, glaring at your occasionally. For a while, you've been getting hate from them but not one has approached the Kazekage since you've been around. You leaned on the wall and yawned. Suddenly someone tapped your shoulder. You looked down on a small child wearing a cloak. He put his arms behind his back. "Hello Miss. Would you like to buy something? I just need a little money for my mom. She's sick." He whispered in a raspy voice. You nodded. Of course you'll help. You pulled some change from your pocket and handed it to the boy. He held the money to his chest for a moment then handed you a vial of green liquid. Before you could say anything, he ran away, leaving you alone. You looked down at the bottle in your hand. It was curious. What even was it? Well, it was stupid, but you popped off the top and took a large drink. It tasted like slime and slithered down your throat. Almost instantly, you doubled over in pain and clenched your fists until your knuckles turned white. But then, you couldn't even move your fingers. A headache grew and your whole body twisted and cracked. You could feel yourself getting smaller and begged you weren't going to turn 8 again. Why did you always want to drink weird things? When the pain stopped, you opened your eyes. Someone's hands we're around you. You looked up to Gaara's face. He looked irritated but amused as well. "(y/n).." He shook his head and adjusted his hold so his hand ran down your back.  
With it, you felt a pricking feeling. Fur? We're you an animal? You opened your mouth to speak but a strange sound came out. Gaara pat your head. "You're not too bad for a cat. Maybe I should keep you like this."  
CAT?  
You hoped he was joking.

 

Kiba: Kiba loved animals. You knew he did. That's why you decided to take him to a surprise trip to the local pet shop to look at the animals. He was excited when you approached the store and ran inside. Akamaru yipped and followed after.  
Inside the shop, there was an assortment of knick knacks and treats on racks. The animals were in the back. Kiba had already vanished into the puppy area. You smiled to yourself and shook your head. He was so silly sometimes. You looked around the items a bit more. Perhaps you could get Akamaru a small treat. You started circling the items in thought. What would he like? Then you saw something strange. It was in the center of a rack. A small bag with black balls inside. They looked a bit like chocolate marbles. You grabbed the package and flipped in over, reading the back. In red letters, it stated. "Not for animal consumption."  
Strange. Why keep this in the animal isle? You turned to the clerk at the desk. "Excuse me. What are these?" You held up the beg. He set down a newspaper and looked at the it. "Oh those things. I wouldn't get those if I were you. We keep getting these things in the mail. Don't know who sends them."  
You looked at the bag. "Why not. I'll try them." You set the money on the counter and popped open the bag. The treats smelled stale. You took one anyway and set it on your tongue. It fizzed and trickled down your throat. That's when you passed out.

You awoke with a start and shook your head. You didn't feel well. You heard Kiba's voice. "(Y/n)! You're okay! Why a cat of all things?"  
Suddenly you were being picked up. Kiba stared at you a bit upset. "Why not a dog or maybe even a snake?"  
What was he going on about?  
"Put me down!" You struggled. Kiba held you close. You realized he was a lot bigger than usual. "Well, maybe we can get you back to normal." He muttered. You looked at the ground, quickly noticing paws. Small and delicate paws. "i-i'm a cat!"

Shino: Your dream was nice and warm. You had dreamt of a window seal. The sun pricked at fluffy fur and soaked you it relaxing warmth. You've had dreams about being cats before but this one was peaceful. You forgot all about being a ninja and training and enemies and just let it all go. Even if you were just asleep, you wanted to unwind. Your cat self snuggled their head in their paws and curled their tail over their about. Pulling your body closer and pressing your back against the warm window.  
Just then there was a quiet sound. Loud enough to hear but just soft enough to tune out easily. A human sat down beside you and began to stroke your ears. You felt yourself purr, half asleep and cracked open your eyes. The human was familiar and you were more than happy to allow them to touch you.  
Just then, you felt yourself awake. You were actually nuzzling something as you were sleeping and looked up at the smirking boy. "Sleep well?" He whispered. Your arms were wrapped around his waist and you had been nuzzling his side as you slept. Your face heat up and you went to back up but Shino grabbed your arms. "Leaving so quickly? I enjoyed that." He ran his fingers through your hair, making you feel drowsy again and pulling you back into your dream world.

Neji: The warm spring air felt nice. Finally winter was over and you could wear normal clothing instead of jackets, scarfs, and boots. Your normal clothes were much easier to move in as well. The back door opened with a creak and footsteps. You looked back to see Neji step out and smile lightly. "Hey."  
You returned his smile and looked up. "What's up?"  
Neji didn't reply and sat down beside you. He looked down and played with his fingers.  
"You okay?" You asked. Neji sighed. You clapped your hands together and in a poof of smoke, your body transformed into a cat. The Hyuga looked back to you. "What are you doing?"  
You grinned and hopped into his lap. "Don't be sad. You're purrrrfect." You cooed out the R.  
Neji smiled, his hand ran down your back. "Thanks (y/n)." He muttered and buried his face into your warm neck.

Sasuke: The day began with Suigetsu complaining about breakfast. "Shut up shut up..." Karin muttered, her face buried in her hands. The male huffed. "I'm serious! We should get better stuff than this! We're famous you know!" He pushed his plate back, which consisted of a piece of buttered toast and sliced fruit.  
Jugu sighed quietly. "We're not famous like that. And I don't much mind it." He smiled softly.  
You bit your lip and picked up your toast. "It's good. I mean, it's not fancy restaurant. But It's good enough."  
Just then, the door opened and the young Uchiha walked in. He didn't even bat an eye at everyone at the table and simply walked into his room. Karin sighed. "What's the matter with him?"  
You stood up. "I'll go find out. Be right back." You jogged into the back room and knocked gently at his bedroom door.  
There was a muffled groan and then a 'What?'  
You opened it a bit and peaked in. "You okay?"  
Sasuke was sitting cross legged on his bed and looked unhappy. "No. I'm not. Go away will you?"  
Of course you weren't going too. You gave him a smile. "Awe what's wrong? You want to talk?"  
He shook his head but you walked in anyway. "It's Itachi isn't it? Were you thinking again?"  
It was obvious when there was no reply.  
"Hey Sasuke. I remembered something." You walked in and closed the door behind you.  
The boy looked away. "What did I tell you, loser? I don't want to talk about it."  
You threw together a pattern and in a poof of smoke, your body was a cat. You hopped up onto his bed and purred softly. "You like cats don't you? I'm here for you."  
Sasuke looked down at you then raised his hand, slowly stroking your back and tickling your ears. You saw him crack a smile despite him trying to hide it. "Thanks (y/n)." He whispered.  
"Of course. I'll always be here for you!"

Kakashi: "I look ridiculous."  
"You look great."  
You itched at your neck where a collar sat. Around your head was a cat eared headband and you dressed in an embarrassingly small bikini. A long tail popped out of your behind. Kakashi smirked behind his mask. "Honestly, I should have got this for you years ago."  
You felt your cheeks burn. "S-Shut up. I really look stupid."  
The sensei grabbed your hand. "Let's see what the village thinks then."  
"What!? I'm not going out there!"

Orochimaru: The large doors opened suddenly. You had been half asleep on Orochimaru's lap in his throne. The noise jolted you awake and you rubbed your eyes sleepily. "Hu? What is it?"  
Kabuto walked in and gave a short bow. "My lord. The sound ninja five have returned with some new ingredients. We think you should take a look at them."  
You stood up so the man could get up and followed him to the lab. The cries of the test subjects rang out eerily.  
Kabuto walked over to a desk and held up a vile of sparkling pink liquid. "We got it from the cloud village." His glasses shone. Orochimaru looked at it curiously. "Any known effects yet?"  
"Not yet. Would you like me to get a patient?"  
 The sannin nodded. "Yes. Hurry up with it."  
Kabuto handed Orochimaru the vile and ran off. While you were waiting, Orochimaru looked back at you. He didn't say anything but smirked. Black strands of hair fell over his face. Kabuto returned with a young man in binds. He was tossed on the floor with a grunt. The man pushed himself up and slowly gazed up. Fear sparked in his eyes and he backed up. "N-No please! Don't hurt me! I just want to go home!"  
Orochimaru leaned down and grabbed one if his wrists. "Certainty. He can go home. Right Kabuto?"  
The silver haired man nodded. "Oh of course. Let's send him home."  
The man cracked a smile. "R-Really?"  
Orochimaru chuckled. His laugh echoed around. The other people in cages watched fearfully. The man's face fell again and he shook.  
"You can go home right after you help me with something." The Sannin explained and popped the cap off the vile.  
Before the man could react, Orochimaru lurked forward and forced him to swallow the liquid. Then, he stepped back.  
It was mere moments before the man started moaning in terrible pain. He held his hands to his stomach and grit his teeth. There was a flash of blinding light then a small creature stood before you. A cat lying on it's side. It was breathing slowly. Orochimaru examined the vile. "A strange thing. Kabuto, I want you to investigate the ingredients and create a reverse. I'm just dying to use it on (y/n)."  
"Wait what?"

Deidara: Today had been odd. It started with Deidara waking you up excitedly and pulling you to the living room to show you a new sculpture of a panther. Then he dragged you out to breakfast without reason. When you asked, he just replied with 'I'm in a good mood today '  
Finally, you were able to plop down on the couch and close your eyes.

"Wake up! It's a dream!"

You jolted up and looked around. It was dark out and Deidara was nowhere to be found. You made way to a bookcase and pulled one out.you started to flip though the pages and eventually found the one you were looking for. 'Infinite tsukuyomi'  
"Seems you've been looking where you don't belong."  
A voice whispered behind you. You felt the breath on your neck. Suddenly a needle shot your back and you began to change. Smaller and smaller. Until the person behind you looked like a giant. "Well (y/n). Now that you're only a kitty, we can have fun forever." Deidara picked you up and grinned.

((Huehuehue evil plot twist.))

Sasori: "And they lived happily ever after." You finished the last page of the book and closed it.  Sasori hummed. "A well written story I should say." He twisted a screwdriver into a puppet.  
"Yea I guess. I didn't real like the characters though."  
"The cat was cruel."  
"They were mice."  
"And?"  
Sasori looked up and stared at you plainly. You rolled your eyes and stood up. "Whatever. I think I could relate to the cat a lot." You huffed. Sasori smirked. "You are a cat."  
You looked back. "What do you mean."  
Sasori shook his head. "Nothing."  
His words made you even more curious. "Really. What?"  
"....pussy." He whispered, causing your face to be beat red.

Tobi: Tobi always liked animals. So you offered to take him to the animal shelter. Unfortunately the Akatsuki member couldn't go. So you decided on stuffed toys. When he arrived at your house the next night, you handed him a small stuffed dog. You couldn't see it but you knew he was grinning when he snatched the toy away and plopped down next to you. "Thank you senpai!" He attacked you in a tight hug. "But Tobi likes kitties more." He giggled and returned your gift with a bell collar suddenly around your neck. "It looks perfect on you (y/n). Almost like the real thing."  
You felt your face heat up slightly and gave a grin.


	22. Christmas special

Naruto: "Merry Christmas (y/n)." The blonde ninja handed you a present and grinned. You looked at the wrapped box topped with a ribbon. "Thank you. What is it?" You shook the box carefully. Naruto laughed. "Open it!"  
You dug your fingers into the paper and ripped it away quickly, revealing a large box. Naruto took it from your hands and raised it up. "Check it out! The newest mini oven! Now we can make ramen faster!"  
You rolled your eyes. "A gift for me so I can make you stuff." You smiled. "Thanks anyway. It's nice."

Gaara: The Kazekage led you to the couch and sat down. "I got you a present." He pulled something from his pocket and handed it to you. It was a small black box lined with silver ribbon. You smiled and opened the top. It the box was a gold necklace with the Sunagakure hourglass charm on it. "W-Wow. It's beautiful." You hugged Gaara tightly and slipped the necklace around your neck. "Sorry I didn't get you anything." You frowned. But Gaara shook his head. "No you got me plenty." He kissed your cheek softly. "Merry Christmas (y/n)."

Kiba: Akamaru licked your hand and yipped excitedly. "What is it boy?" You asked. The dog tugged your sleeve then ran off. You raced to catch up, being led to the tallest tree in the park. Akamaru stopped at the trunk and looked up. You followed his gaze to Kiba, sitting among the branches. He hopped down and pet Akamaru quickly. "Good job."  
Kiba grinned and grabbed something from behind the tree. A small box was in his hand. "I got you a present. Merry Christmas."  
You took it with a smile. "Thank you! I wonder what it is." You opened it up excitedly to find a large box of chocolates.  
Kiba crossed his arms and grinned. "The finest chocolate I could find!"  
You popped one in your mouth and hugged the boy tightly. "Thanks! These are awesome!"

Shino: Shino handed you a bouquet "Merry Christmas."  
Each flower was different, an iris, sunflower, lotus, blossom, and many others. Right in the center was a pure white rose with red tips on each petal. "It's beautiful. Thank you."  
You hugged Shino tightly. "Merry Christmas."

Neji: You shook his shoulders and groaned. "NEJIIIIIIII."  
The Hyuga sighed. "Alright. I wanted to save this for Christmas day but I think you should have it now." He handed you a wrapped box. You ripped it open and picked up a picture frame. It was empty and the frame itself was multicolored with small stickers attached. "You can put any picture in." Neji explained. You smiled. "Thanks. I have an awesome picture of you sleeping in a pile of stuffed toys that would fit perfectly!" You ran off with Neji calling after.

Sai: "I read that couples give each other gifts on Christmas so I got you something." Sai gave you a wooden kit. You took it carefully and examined the gift. "An art kit. Thank you." You nodded and opened it up, looking at all the different supplies. Sai smiled shortly. "Your welcome. I'm glad you like it."

Sasuke: You focused your eyes and frowned. After a while, Sasuke finally sighed. "What do you want (y/n)?"  
You groaned and fell back into the couch. "It's Christmas and we're not celebrating!"  
That moment, Suigetsu walked through the door. "Christmas? Oh yea!" He clapped his hands. "We have to celebrate! I'll have Jugo get us a tree!" And with that, he vanished. Sasuke crossed his arms. "I don't have time for holidays."  
You laughed and tugged his sleeve. "C'monnnn. It's Christmas. Oh look!" You pulled a box from your pocket. "I got you a gift!"  
The Uchiha rolled his eyes and took it. "Whatever." He opened the box and took out a small bear charm. "It's...."  
"A gift. Do you like it?"  
Sasuke shrugged. "It's fine." He slipped it in his pocket. "Umm... Thanks (y/n)."  
The door opened and Suigetsu and Jugo began pulling a large pine tree though the door. "Help us!" Suigetsu grunted and fell down, the tree covering him. Jugo chuckled. "Our first ornament!"

Kakashi: "(y/n) look." Kakashi pointed at the sky as the first snowfall of the year began drifting down. You smiled and grabbed the sensei's hand, pulling him out into the streets so the snow could stick to your bodies. The snow grew heavier and Kakashi suddenly grabbed your arm and grinned. "Merry Christmas (y/n). I hope you like your gift." He handed you the newest book in the Make Out Paradise series. 'Make Out Violence'. You gasped and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you so much! Merry Christmas!"

Orochimaru: Kabuto opened the doors to the lab and walked in. "(Y/n). Lord Orochimaru requested you."  
You nodded and stood up. "Alright. And, Merry Christmas." You smiled as you walked to Orochimaru's chambers. When you arrived, a snake slithered by your feet and raised it's head, an object in it's mouth. You held out your hand and it dropped a shiny object in your palm. You inspected a small gold ring. Suddenly Orochimaru's voice echoed around the room. "Merry Christmas (y/n)."  
Arms slung around your waist and he hugged you from behind. "It's all I could get but I hope you like it."  
You slipped the ring on your finger. "I love it. Thank you and Merry Christmas."

 

Deidara: You had been pondering on a gift to give the artist since December started and still couldn't figure it out on Christmas eve. Perhaps some new clay but that seemed too predicable. While thinking it over in the living room, Deidara walked in and plopped down beside you. "Hey (y/n). Merry Christmas hm." He grinned. "So what do you want for Christmas?"  
You rolled your eyes. "Oh Santa, I don't really know."  
Deidara grabbed your arms and pulled you onto his lap. "I'm only a Santa for you, hm. So what do you want?"  
You actually hadn't really thought about it. You've been thinking of a gift for Deidara this whole time. You smiled and pecked his cheek. "Don't worry about me. I still haven't decided what to get you."  
The next day you walked into the living room with a small bag. You had finally decided to get him a pack of kunai. But when you saw Deidara under the tree, a large box in his hand, you figured this gift was nothing. "Merry Christmas (y/n)!" He held it out. You dropped to your knees and handed him the bag while you tore it open. Deidara took your gift out and grinned. You finished with the paper and opened a cardboard box. Inside was a statue of a young cat and dog sleeping together. Each detail was perfect down to the relaxed faces they wore. "I hope you like it. I worked on it all night." Deidara yawned. You tackled him into a hug. "It's amazing! I love it! Thank you so much!" You shared a quick kiss then sat up. "I couldn't decide what to give you. Do you like it?"  
Deidara pulled a kunai from the pack. "Of course. It may be little but it's from you, hm. I'll take good care if it."

Sasori: The red head handed you a small doll. "Merry Christmas." He nodded. You smiled and took it. "Thanks. It's adorable." You handed Sasori a small figurine. "It's for your puppets. You can copy the body and make them stable." You bit your lip. It was a last minute present. Sasori took it and held the small body, inspecting it slowly. "Ah. Thank you." He put it in his pocket. "I like it."  
You set the doll down and pulled him into a hug. "Merry Christmas."

Tobi: "(y/n) (y/n) it's Christmas!" Tobi sing songed and danced around the Christmas tree in the living room. You couldn't help but laugh. "Yup! And I got you a present!"  
Tobi turned your way and sat down. "Ohhh what is it?!"  
You took a box out from under the tree and handed it to him. Tobi ripped at the paper to reveal a large sombrero with bells. Tobi gasped and put it on his head. "Wow!!!" He looked at you again. "Tobi loves it! I got a present for senpai too." He ran off and suddenly the lights shut off. You tried to look around and find a source of light but there was nothing. Suddenly arms wrapped around your shoulders and pulled you into a hug. "I hope senpai likes her gift." A voice whispered. It was Tobi's alternate personality. The one he wouldn't let you see. His lips met yours and gave you a soft kiss. You kissed back with a blush that luckily wasn't visible just then. You wish you could one day see his face. Perhaps one day.


	23. When they cheat

Naruto: It was around 2' when you decided to take a lunch break. You left the shop and heard a familiar voice. "Naruto here and not buying ramen?" You thought and turned the corner, quickly hiding as you heard talking. "Oh you're so cute!" A girl giggled. Naruto chuckled. "Awe thanks. You're kinda cute too."  
You felt jealousy rage and stepped out. Naruto was talking to Sakura. They both turned to look at you. You started to tear up. "How could you?" You clenched your fists. Naruto gasped. "(Y/n)! It's not what you think!" He cried. You ran off, ignoring his words.

Gaara: You glared at the new house maid. Gaara nodded. "Yes. I suppose you'll be a good one. I'll find you a room later and show you around." The Kazekage turned to you. "Can you please get me a drink?" He asked. You nodded and left the room.  
Returning with a glass of water you heard voices and pressed your ear to the door. The maid giggled then it was quiet. "Do you trust me?" The redhead whispered. "Yes! Of course!" She squealed. You opened the door and found the two kissing. The glass of water broke as it slipped from your hands. The two broke apart and stared at you. "(Y/n) it's not-" Gaara stared. You ran off and sat in your room crying for the rest of the night. Gaara came by a few times but you wouldn't hear it. Eventually he stopped.

Kiba: You popped a coin into the machine and clicked start. Kiba was with you just a moment ago but he probably went off to play his own game. You eventually died and looked around the arcade, finding no sign of the boy anywhere. "Kiba?" You called.  
You decides to check the bathroom and stood by the door. "Kiba? I need some more money." You smiled. There was no response. You pulled out your phone and went to speed dial. It was ringing. Suddenly his ringtone echoed from inside the bathroom. It was cut short. Finally you mustered up some nerve and walked inside. Kiba was leaning against the wall phone in hand but a girl had her arms around his neck. She was smirking and it became wider when she saw you. "You're in the wrong bathroom honey." She glared. Kiba froze up and stared at you. Tears stung your eyes and you swallowed a lump in your throat. "Oh my bad. This it the room for sluts." You clenched your fists and stormed off.

Shino: You poked at your breakfast. "What is this?"  
"Beef stroganoff." Shino replied.  
You tilt your head. "Strogan-who?"  
"Strogon-you."  
Your cheeks tainted pink. Shino put some money on the table and stood up. "You coming?"  
You sat up and took one more bite before standing next to the ninja. "Yea. We were going to meet your friends in the training ground right?"  
He nodded. "Yes. Let's head there now."  
You guys walked to the training ground where all the young ninja teams gathered. "Why don't you go practice?" Shino suggest. You agreed and ran off. Ino stopped battle practice after a while and tapped your shoulder. "(Y/n) look!" She pointed into the trees where Shino had gone. You peered through the shadows and noticed two figures. As you approached, it was found that Shino and Hinata were behind a tree, whispering quietly. Anger fumed in your chest and you stormed off without confronting your boyfriend.

Neji: You skipped up the steps to the Hyuuga household where you were going to give Neji a big birthday surprise. The sound of a crash suddenly caught your attention and you made your way to the backyard where you found Neji and a strange girl lying on the ground. Tears soaked your eyes and you gripped the plate of cupcakes you made. Neji looked up and surprise flashed in his face. "(y/n)-"  
"SHUT UP!"  
You threw the tray at him, covering him and the girl in the pink frosting and ran off.

Sai: You sat another interesting book on the pile that had begun the grow steadily that day. 'The Giver'... You muttered and flipped through the pages. It was a fiction and looked good so you added that one as well. Sai had vanished into the Nonfiction area hoping to find 'Anne Frank's diary'. Not a name that sounded interesting to you. After all, who would publish someone's private diary for the whole world to see? You pulled out a familiar book you had seen before. 'Makeout Paradise. Volume 1'  
You shrugged and held it under your arm. Maybe you'd get Sai's opinion on it when you found him. You returned to the tables and opened up to Page 1. You we're on page 56 when Sai finally came back and sat down without  word. You looked up at him and scoffed. "Get lost?" You asked. Sai didn't respond and opened a random book. That's when you noticed a glimmer of pink when he moved into the light. you dropped your book and pulled Sai up. He looked surprised as you examined closely. Sai frowned. "What?"  
You took your finger and wiped something sticky off his lips. "Cherry chapstick?" You muttered. Sai raised his hands. "I-It's nothing."  
You dropped him. "You don't wear chapstick." You glared. Sai's eyes dart around. You gasped. "I can't believe you!" You pushed the artist away and stormed out.

Sasuke: "Hurry up will you?" Sasuke sighed at Suigetsu. He chuckled and tapped his chin. "Should I get Mint or vanilla?" He asked. Sasuke grumbled and pushed him out of the way. "One scoop of chocolate and one scoop of Strawberry." He ordered. Suigetsu gasped. "NO! NO NO NO! I DON'T WANT STRAWBERRY!"  
Karin covered her ears. "Shut up will you!" She yelled. You rolled your eyes and ordered your ice cream. "I'm with her this time." You grinned. Suigetsu glared at you and raised his fists in anger. "BUT IT'S NOT FAIR (Y/N)!"  
Sasuke pushed passed him and sat down. "Shut up and eat. Your so annoying."  
The man at the counter gave him his ice cream and Suigetsu took it and sat. Suddenly, Sasuke's phone broke the silence by ringing. (Ninjas don't have phones but it's for the story I chose). He turned it on and looked at a text. The boy let out a low grunt and stood up. "I'm going." He stated. You were confused. "Where?"  
When Sasuke didn't respond, you took his phone and looked at the text. "Baby, I need some help. Come over?" You read. Your eyes turned to Sasuke but he was already walking out. Suigetsu gasped. "Is he-"  
Jugo covered the man's mouth. "You okay?"  
But you couldn't reply.

Kakashi: It had been a long night and you walked home alone with tears in your eyes. Why? You had caught Kakashi cheating on you in a club. Your phone buzzed and you dared to take it out. "Can we talk?"  
You glared at the text and put your phone away. It went off three other times that night which you didn't read.

Orochimaru: You stood by the doors to the lab and peaked into the surgery Orochimaru was performing. As much as he didn't like you watching, you found them fascinating and always snuck in to watch. This time a girl lay on the table. She struggled under her restraints and choked on a scream. Orochimaru ignored her pleas and pulled out a scalpel. He whispered something to her and poked at her stomach. She pulled again to no avail. Suddenly he jerked around and held her throat. Fear was obvious in her eyes but what Orochimaru did was even more shocking. He licked her cheek. That's right. LICKED HER CHEEK. She shook her head and shut her eyes before the blade cut her open.

Deidara: "(y/n) I have to go." Deidara suddenly stood up and walked out. "Dei-"  
But he was already gone. But as you saw, he left his phone on the table. You knew it was bad but curiosity got the better of you and you picked it up, seeing it was unlocked. A little bubble showing he had a text was up. You clicked on it and messaging popped up. The name 'Alice' came up on the top.

Alice- "Deidara-San, can you come over?  
5 minutes ago. Sent from mobile  
Deidara- " What for? I'm busy un."  
4 minutes ago. Sent from mobile  
Alice- "Pleaseee!!! I'm feeling lonely. :("  
2 minutes ago. Sent from mobile  
Deidara- "Ughh find. Hang on."  
1 minutes ago. Sent from mobile  
Alice- "Thank you senpai!"  
Now. Sent from mobile  
Who was Alice?

Sasori: You set down the basket and looked around. "What do we need now?" You stretched your arms and looked to the other booths. Sasori checked your shopping items and nodded. "It looks good. But we need a few more cucumbers. I think the booth is back near the corn." He explained. You and Sasori had come to a village during the farmer's market to get some things for dinner. You picked the basket of ingredients back up and sighed. "Alright. I have a few extra coins left so could you find some desserts?"  
The redhead nodded and you took off back towards the vegetables.  
  A little while later, you found the dessert area and looked around for Sasori, finding his familiar cloak standing out in the crowd. But it wasn't on the former sand ninja. A girl was giggling and holding the cloak around her shoulders. Sasori was glancing around wearily, apparently not seeing you. Was he trying to cheat?

Tobi: You waited tonight for the visit that never came. Finally after midnight you went to bed thinking. Did something happen to Tobi? Or maybe he forgot. That sounds like something he'd do. Perhaps you'd wait for tomorrow.  
Awaking the next morning and finishing your chores early left you with nothing to do so you decided to check on Tobi. You knew where his house was so you set off in the direction through the forest. It didn't take you long to get there but you wish it had. Upon arriving you found a young woman sitting on his porch. You hid behind the tree and watched what happened. She didn't seem to notice you. The girl had short brown hair and bright eyes. Tobi skipped out of the house and plopped down beside her, giving her a tight hug and laughing. Your chest twisted up. He was... Cheating on you?


	24. When you make up

Naruto: The blonde had been trying to reach you since the incident. You refused to take any calls, reply to texts, or answer the door the few times he knocked. But you couldn't stop going to work. Finally you had to walk to the shop and work the counter.

You hoped Naruto would never walk in again. Your heart still hurting. How could he!? But that's just what happened. Not 10 minutes after checking in, the blonde ninja walked in and gave you a small, sad smile. You ignored it though and looked down, trying to avoid his gaze all together. The sound of footsteps approached made you make a run for the door but Naruto grabbed your arm and pulled you close. "(Y/n) talk to me! It's not what you think! I was just trying to compliment Sakura! She stopped me on the way here and wanted to practice talking to Sasuke on me! You have to believe me!"  
Naruto pulled you into his chest and began crying softly. The sound of him shedding tears over you, it caused you to break and you began crying with him. "I-I'm sorry. I should have trusted you."  
Naruto took a heavy breath and nodded. "From now on, we talk to each other when something is wrong."  
You agreed and refused to stop hugging him until your boss made you get back to work.

Gaara: You refused to leave your room. Gaara gave up talking to you after a few days but he sent people to try to get you out after that. A few times it was Temari, other times Kankuro. You wouldn't give in. Every day you'd stare at the walls for hours, nap, and Baki would slip food under the door.  
 You knew this was no way to live. But you couldn't help it. He lied to you. Cheated on you. About a month later, the festival arrived in town. It was some sort of tailed beast celebration. You watched from the window of your bedroom as people pranced through the streets. Then there it was again. A knock. Who would it be this time? But then his voice called out. "(Y/n). This has gone on long enough. I need to speak to you."  
Gaara waited a moment then knocked again. "If you won't come out, I'll come in."  
You turned to the door just as sand began pouring in from the other side and climbing up the door. You didn't have time to react before it twisted the handle and the door flew open. The Kazekage stepped inside and approached you slowly. "(Y/n)..." He kneeled where you sat and took your hand softly, rubbing your palm with his thumb. "I love you... Please listen to what I have to say."  
Just seeing Gaara made you want to cry but you nodded slowly. The Kazekage smiled softly. "It was a misunderstanding. That girl... She was afraid of me. So I promised her that I wouldn't hurt her." He paused then continued after giving you a worried glance. "Then she kissed me. I promise. I fired her. You're the only one I'll love."  
You somehow believed his explanation. Perhaps it was because you just wanted everything to be okay. A tear rolled down your cheek. "I love you too. I'm sorry."  
Gaara embraced you in a hug then looked out the window. "What do you say about going down to the celebration?"

Kiba: How could he? Kiba cheated on you and you didn't even fight back. You just ran away and he hadn't tried to call or text you all day! How could that happen? You thought your relationship was solid. What did you do wrong?  
 School was starting soon so you dragged yourself into the shower and got dressed. If that's how he felt, you didn't need him.  
You arrived to school early and sat by the doors for class to start. Then it happened. A dog licked your hand. You looked down to Akamaru, his ears up and a sad look in his eyes. You broke out in tears and dropped to your knees. You couldn't deny you still loved him. You wrapped your arms around the dog's neck and buried your face into his soft white fur.  
"I'm sorry."  
You stopped crying but refused to turn around at the boy behind you. "Why are you here?" You whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.  
"Well I DO go to school here." He attempted to lighten the mood. When you didn't reply, Kiba sighed. "I'm so sorry (y/n). I was wrong. If you give me another chance, I promise I won't let you down."  
You slowly let go of Akamaru and sighed. "Perhaps. I could try again." You stood up and looked back to Kiba. "But you hurt me bad." You rubbed your arm slowly. Kiba frowned. "I'm so sorry. I'll never do it again."

Shino: "Why aren't you responding?"  
Another text. You considered blocking his contact but you sort of wanted to see how long he'd keep it up. Your small beetle sat on your shoulder, twitching every once in awhile. You still hadn't confronted him about what you had seen. You were afraid. What would you say? So for the past few days, you vanished from him. You weren't even staying at his house anymore. You had ordered room service a little while earlier and jumped up when there was a knock at the door. But when you opened it, you freezed up. Shino. Standing right there. He stepped in, making you back up. "I finally found you. Now, what is it?"  
His smooth voice made you shiver. But you still felt awful. "Like you don't know." You replied cooly. Shino shoved his hands in his pockets, waiting for an answer.  
You finally gave in. "You cheated on me! And you don't even know!" You threw your arms out to push him back but Shino grabbed a hold of your wrists. "Cheated? I don't recall that..." He paused for a moment then sighed. "Do you mean when I was talking about your Birthday with Hinata?"  
"M-My birthday?"  
It was true. Your birthday was coming up soon. Shino sighed. "It was supposed to be a surprise party. Hinata was going to make you a cake."  
 You began to feel guilty. Why would you think Shino would do something like that? You let out a groan and sighed. "I'm sorry."  
You noticed a small smirk on Shino's lips. "It's okay (y/n). Let's say we go home."

Neji: After seeing Neji with the other girl, you couldn't stand even thinking about him. You ran away at the time but you quietly wanted to talk to him. You wouldn't admit that of course. But the more you thought of it, the more you wanted too. Later that evening, you opened your door to walk down the the Hyuga's house, almost slamming into someone right on the other side. "N-Neji?" You looked up at the boy. He let out a sigh and scratched his head. "This is a terrible misunderstanding." He muttered. You blinked and frowned. "A misunderstanding?"  
"I was helping my cousin train (y/n). She's clumsy and just fell." Neji looked down, looking slightly irritated. You felt your face burn. Cousin!?  
"I guess I owe you an apology." You laughed awkwardly. Neji wasn't that kind of person to cheat. boy gave a small smile. "Let's just forget about it."

Sai: "(y/n) do you mind opening the door?"  
"Go away."  
"Shouldn't we talk?"  
"I have nothing to say."  
Sai was sitting on the other side of the bedroom door. He'd refused to leave since you locked yourself In. "Then I'll say what I have to say from right here."  
Oh god. Can't he just leave you alone? You didn't want to hear it. "I was wrong. Please forgive me. Give me another chance."  
"Who's Chapstick was that?" You replied. It went quiet then there was a reply.  
"...Naruto's."

 

Sasuke: "Baby, I need some help. Come over?"  
Those words of the text kept ringing in your head. Sasuke wasn't cheating on you right? RIGHT?    
 Suigetsu put a hand on your shoulder. "You should go talk to him." He suggested. You felt your heart pound and nodded slowly. "Your right."  
 Karin bit into her ice cream then shivered but didn't say anything.

  Sasuke finally returned around nighttime. He didn't say anything when he returned to the hideout. Instead he slammed the doors and started towards his room. You jumped up from your seat and raced down the call, catching Sasuke right by his room. "Where were you?"  
The Uchiha glared you down then sighed. "I don't have time for this." He pushed you aside but you grabbed a hold of his arm. Sasuke spat something under his breath then crossed his arms. "Fine. It was Gurin. I'd rather not explain the mission."  
"Gurin? Isn't she one of Orochimaru's henchmen?"  
 If it was her, it must have been important. "Why didn't you just tell me?" You flicked his shoulder. "You scared me!"  
You swore Sasuke smirked.

Kakashi: Waking up the next morning, you made your way to the training grounds. Just because you were still upset, you couldn't neglect your job as a sensei.  
 Team Ten was there already waiting for you. Their Sensei was busy today and you had to fill in.  
"Alright today I think we'll work on-"  
"(Y/n) sensei!" You were suddenly interrupted. You turned around and saw Team 7 running up. "What is it?" You asked, trying to sound as happy as possible. Naruto crossed his arms. "We need help with Kakashi Sensei!"  
His name gave you irritation. "My help what could he possibly need?"  
Naruto gave an awkward look and turned back to the trees as the said man walked out. You were tempted to run but that wouldn't be professional so you felt yourself tense up and look away. The shadow fell over you and you knew he was right in front of you.  
"(Y/n). I can't apologize enough." Kakashi muttered.  
You knew the six genin were watching you. You took a deep breath and slowly turned up. "You hurt me a lot. How can I trust you?"  
Suddenly Kakashi grabbed your hand and lowered himself to the ground. "I was wrong." He slowly spoke. "I was wrong. I love you."  
You couldn't suppress a small blush. The kids began clapping and chanting. You finally nodded and gave a small smile. "I'll give you another chance."  
With that, Kakashi raised himself back up and wrapped his arms around you in a tight embrace.

Orochimaru: Why would he do that to another girl? Did he do that to all his girl victims when he didn't think you were watching?  
The door to your room creaked open and the sannin slunk in silently. "(Y/n)? What's got you down?" He chuckled quietly beside your ear. You flipped your head away to avoid looking at Orochimaru but that didn't stop him. "Tell me."  
 Finally you let out a long sigh. "You do touch every woman you see...?" You muttered quietly. Orochimaru was silent for a long time then finally he spoke. "Have you been sneaking into my lab?" Suddenly an arm snaked around your waist. "Would you perhaps liked it if I touched only you?" His breath tickled your neck and he kissed your shoulder softly. "Forgive me (y/n). I wasn't aware it displeased you that much."

 

Deidara: Who was this Alice? You had been thinking and thinking but only the worst of thoughts slipped into your head. Was Deidara... Cheating?  
You don't remember ever meeting this girl and before long you became angry and upset. How dare he not tell you! How dare he think your not good enough!  
  It was late night when you heard the door open and footsteps echoing down the hall. You pushed yourself out of your bedroom and blocked his path. "Who's Alice?" You frowned.  
Deidara looked confused then smiled. A smile!? Did he think this was a joke!?  
"Ohh I left my phone here. Sorry (y/n). Alice is a client of mine. I've been working on a sculpture for her husband hmm. She likes me to get a little work done when he's not around."  
 The blonde paused and looked down on you. "You weren't... Jealous right?"  
 Your cheeks flamed and you became flustered. "You scared me half to death!" You slapped Deidara's shoulder. The ninja chuckled and wrapped his arms around you. "Sorry (y/n)."

Sasori: There's only one way to find out. You weaved through the crowd and slipped up beside Sasori. "What's going on here?" You looked to the girl and back to Sasori.  
The redhead frowned. "Tell this stranger to return my cloak (y/n)." His soft voice was slightly annoyed. The girl twirled it around. "Awee but isn't it just soooo pretty?!"  
  So that was it. Just a misunderstanding. That's a relief to know Sasori was still loyal. But what of the girl?  
"Didn't you hear him? Give it back." You ordered. The girl gasped and pulled it off. "O-Oh I'm sorry!" A look of fear painted her eyes and she vanished into the market.

Tobi: Was he... Cheating on you? This girl was so beautiful. Her skin was pure and soft and her eyes had a spark in them. You watched as Tobi buried his face into her neck and whispered something incoherent. Your heart aches and you couldn't take it anymore. You stepped into view, making yourself known. Almost as soon as you did, the girl turned transparent and vanished, leaving Tobi dazed. He looked around slowly, his shoulders dropped. "H-Hu? Where did she go?" He turned to look at you. "Senpai?"  
You look a few steps closer. "Who was that?" You asked slowly. Tobi rubbed an arm. "Rin-Senpai. She died a super long time ago and Tobi still misses her."  
Despite the cheerful layer in his voice, Tobi sounded upset. Was this his true personality? The one behind the mask? You decided not to speak of it and nod. "I see. Well let's not think about that for now. I was waiting so long! I got you some candy at my house! Let's go back." You gave him a smile. Tobi seemed to completely forget about the incident and jumped up. "Really!? Candy! Let's go (y/n)-chan!"


	25. When You Go On Vacation

Naruto: "Whoo this is going to be so exciting!" Naruto slammed his luggage bag closed and sat on the bulging bag. You scoffed and examined the helpless luggage. "What do you have in there?"  
 The blonde shrugged. "Some clothes, some books, some food. Mostly food."  
"We're only leaving for a few days!"  
   
 Despite Naruto's hoarding, the vacation out of the Village was amazing if not for the mosquitoes.

Gaara: "It's too cold." The Kazekage muttered, kicking away some snow piled at his feet.  
"Well yea. But isn't this fun? And so pretty." You pointed to the undisturbed snow, sparkling under the sun.  
 Living in the desert, Gaara didn't have much experience with the chilly climate. But it was obvious he had fun most of the time.

Kiba: Kiba's ideal vacation was couch lounging but after you heard his plans, you insisted he came with your family camping. At first, Kiba was irritated to be dragged along but after a while, both him and Akamaru seemed to be having a blast. It was a success!

Shino: As school got out for summer vacation, you were able to spend more time with Shino. Although it seemed he was bored walking around the village all day, so you suggested a picnic in the forest.  
When he didn't object, you quickly pulled together a meal and dragged him into a peaceful spot in the forest for a nice evening.

Neji: There wasn't much you could do on vacation when you have summer school. Neji didn't mind much though. He found comfort in reading to you while sitting in the dull classroom or exchanging art.  
Secretly though, you were planning an extravagant vacation next break. You'd surprise him!

 

Sai: "What's the point of a vacation?" You tapped your chin and turned to Sai, who raised his eyes from his book.  
"Well, people go on them to relax from work. They'll usually enjoyable." He gave a short grin.  
You hummed in understand and stood up. "Then Sai, we are going on vacation. Right now. And it's going to be enjoyable. You'll have fun, whether you wish too or not."

Sasuke: The sun sparkled over the peaceful lake early that morning. Or it was peaceful, until a familiar head popped out from under the surface. Suigetsu cackled at your surprised face and climbed out. "Yo (y/n) wanna join me on a swim?" He glanced back to the lake.  
You quickly shook your head. "No thanks."  
The boy groaned. "(Y/n) we're on vacation! Have a little fun. It's just a quick dip."  
At that moment, Sasuke emerged from the trees. "Hm, a swim sounds nice. It's so hot, it's annoying. But only for a little bit." He approached the water and kneeled down, feeling the temperature with his fingers.  
"Yea (y/n), even stuck-up Sasuke is gonna swim."  
You huffed and finally let out a sigh. "Ohhh alright."

Kakashi: "Hey (y/n), have you ever wondered what other lands are out there?" Kakashi skimmed down the pages of his book.  
"Sure. All the time. Why?"  
 The Sensei chuckled softly. "Just wondering. Perhaps one of these days, we could plan to get away for a while. Explore a bit. What do you say?"  
The question took you by surprise but you nodded with a smile. "Of course! Let's do it."

Orochimaru: There was no such thing as a vacation when you're with a wanted criminal. That didn't stop Orochimaru from trying to provide entertainment.  
It happened today was sending a hoard or snakes to Kabuto's room.  
 The real show started when there was a scream and he bolted down the hall,  leaving you laughing tears.

Deidara: You both agreed the perfect vacation would be visiting the museum you met at.  
The memories lingered at the painting where you had your conversation and you left in a good mood. Deidara was smiling as well, although he didn't say anything in the way back. It was nice to just sit in your thoughts for a bit.

Sasori: Vacation? What vacation? Sasori didn't have time for that. When you asked to go on one with him, Sasori simply scoffed. Although a few days later, he took you on a visit around a nearby village. It wasn't much a vacation but you still admit to having a good time.

Tobi: Tobi set a large sombrero on his head and stood up. "(y/n) senpai! Let's go!" He suddenly announced.  
"Go where?"  
In response, Tobi laughed. "Vacation! Come on!" He grabbed your hand and pulled you up.  
"H-Hu? Just like that? We can't just suddenly leave!" You exasperated.  
The Akatsuki sighed. "Awee. But it'll be fun." He stared at you a long time until you finally broke.  
"Alright fine. But how about in a few days? I gotta get ready. Where do you want to go?"  
"Everywhere!"


End file.
